Schizophrenia
by Ami-chan09
Summary: 1 mistake, 1 spell, 1 confused Beast Boy, 1 ticked off Raven, and 8 Schizophrinic emotions. Oh Beast Boy what have you done now? BBRae P.S. I am aware that they aren't actually "schizo". I was young when i started it, but i'm not going to change it now.
1. Hind and Seek

Hey gang! This is the most coolest most awsome story eva! You have Regrem Erutaerc to thank for the plot! He came up with it! I just wrote! Thanks dude!

A figure lurked around yet another corner on his journey. He slowly crept down the poorly lit hallway. As he lessened the distance between him and his destination, he became more cautious. If he was caught now, it was all over. The boy turned another corner, hiding in the shadows.

_One more turn, and I'm there, _he thought.

His eyes quickly shifted toward a nearby door. A new figure entered the scene, as the boy tried desperately to go unseen. The figure was a girl: tall, skinny, red hair. Her emerald eyes searched the area. They narrowed at the spot of which the boy was currently occupying. She slowly advanced.

"He's not here," came a voice, further down the hall, "Let's check the living room, again."

The girl looked in the direction of the voice, glared once more at the shadow, and walked away. Once the boy thought he was no longer in danger, he set out again. Slowly, he advanced toward his destination, a door with a name written on the front that read, 'Raven'. He was just a few feet away before-

"Beast Boy," an annoyed voice came from inside the room.

The door opened, and the boy, called Beast Boy, squealed. He quickly covered his mouth, and pushed the owner of the room inside. The door swished shut behind him.

"What are you-," asked the girl.

"Shh," Beast Boy said, putting a finger to his lips.

The girl glared, but did not speak again. Muffled voices came from outside,

"I could have sworn I heard that little runt!" a boy said.

A new boy's voice came,

"Are you sure you weren't hearing things?"

"No. I'm tellin' ya man; I heard him."

"Friend Cyborg, are you positive? We have searched everywhere," a girl voice argued.

The voices stopped, and Beast Boy backed away from the door. The girl's violet eyes followed him. She then looked at the door.

"Not everywhere."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Rae! Can we come in?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked from Beast Boy to the door. Beast Boy shook his head, and mouthed, 'No.' Raven smirked,

"Sure."

Beast Boy smacked his forehead, and Raven walked toward the door. Beast Boy frantically looked for a place to hide. His eyes searched the room.

_Ah ha_!

Beast Boy looked over at Raven's dresser; on it lay a mirror. BB smirked,

"Perfect."

Just as Raven opened the door, Beast Boy picked up her mirror, and stepped in. As he did so, Raven turned around, eyes wide.

Cyborg came running in Raven's room,

"I know you're in here, BB! I never lose at hide-in-seek! Robin, go look under the bed. Star, he could have turned into a spider, check the ceiling. I'll look-"

"No," Raven interrupted.

Robin looked at Raven quizzically,

"What?"

"Get out, all of you," Raven commanded.

"Raven, what is-," Starfire started.

"Now."

The three Titans exited her room.

Cyborg sighed,

"Damn. I thought we had 'em that time, man."

The three headed downstairs to continue their search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Raven's Room,

"I've got to find him. If I don't, he could get hurt."

Beast Boy looked around at his surroundings.

"Wow. Raven's done some remodeling."

He was standing on a mountain. All around him was rock. Grey was all around him, except for the sky. It was crimson red. Looking down, BB could see a red speck. It was moving toward him. Tilting his head to the side, Beast Boy changed in to a goat, and climbed down the mountain.

"Hey!" he called down at the figure.

While he jumped from rock to rock, Beast Boy thought,

_Which emotion is it? Let's see... Timid? No, she had grey in her realm, but not a red sky. Happy? No way._

Beast Boy got to the bottom of the mountain, but the figure had already past him. Beast Boy ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" he called running, "Hey, it's me Beast-"

Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence. The emotion had turned to face him. It was then that Beast Boy knew who he was dealing with.

He gulped,

"H-Hey, Anger. What's up?"

Raven landed in a flower meadow. Her nose wrinkled at the flowers' fragrances. Maroon sky was above her.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it," a purple cloaked Raven said, coming up behind her.

Raven rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. Look, we have a problem."

The emotion frowned,

"What's wrong? Was someone hurt?"

"No, not yet anyway. Beast Boy's here; we have to find him. If he comes through here, stop him and call me. Okay?" Raven asked.

"Of course," she obliged.

"Hey, I've never seen you before. You new?" Raven asked.

The emotion just smiled, and picked up some flowers.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this."

Raven turned from the emotion and headed toward the next realm, leaving her to pick her flowers. She picked up one in particular. A rare green flower that only grows in Raven's mind. She brought the flower to her nose,

"I like this one best."

She put the flower behind her ear in her hair, and continued her walk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Anger growled.

Beast Boy stuttered,

"W-Well, funny story really, I was umm... playing a game, and I needed to hide so I-"

"So, you hid in MY realm," she seethed.

"Umm... yes?" Beast Boy asked.

Anger narrowed her eyes, her mind yelling 'kill him!' Anger lifted her hand in the air, as if to strike Beast Boy. Beast Boy closed his eyes tightly and flinched. Anger stopped in mid-swing. She growled in frustration. For some reason, she could not hit him. Putting her arm down, Anger's eyes began to glow. Black energy surrounded Beast Boy and Anger, and they were transported to a new gate. Beast Boy opened his eyes,

"What?"

Anger avoided his eyes and grumbled,

"This gate leads to Happy. She'll help you get out."

Beast Boy looked at her, confused,

"Wh-Why didn't you hit me?"

Anger's head shot up,

"Do you want to be hit?"

"No."

"Then, go through that gate," Anger said, "and if you ever step foot in my realm again…. well, let's just say Raven's gonna have to take a number, because you'll be mine."

Beast Boy smiled,

"You wouldn't do that."

"You wanna bet?"

Beast Boy's smile widened,

"Thanks anyways, Anger. See ya later, I guess."

He stepped through the gate, but before he left, he thought he heard something from Anger that sounded like 'You're welcome.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stepped away from the gate. A yellow cloaked Raven greeted her.

"Good day, Raven. You're here because of our visitor, I presume."

"Yes," Raven said, looking around at the massive realm.

"Well, he is not here, but if he comes through, I'll hold him for you," Knowledge smiled.

"Thanks," Raven answered, heading toward the next realm.

She walked through Knowledge's Maze of Books. By the time she reached the next gate it occurred to her,

"Why didn't I just ask her were he was? Ugh. Too late now."

So, Raven stepped through the gate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy looked around. He stood in what appeared to be an amusement park. He looked back at the gate behind him,

_Anger. I can't believe it. She actually let me off. Well, this time at least, but still!_

"Hi ya!" Happy greeted, running up to our favorite green Titan.

Beast Boy smiled. Clad in pink, Raven's happier side was smiling ear to ear, and that is quite a sight indeed.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Happy giggled, "Ravie's gonna be pretty angry at you!"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah, well... I was playing hide and seek-"

"Ooh, I love that game! Let's play! Not it!" Happy cried.

She ran away merrily through her amusement park. Beast Boy sighed. However, instead of closing his eyes, Beast Boy just walked away. He walked through the park, blinking lights, a ferris wheel, roller coaster, and you can't forget the pink sky.

"Wait... pink?"

It was true. Happy's realm had a pink sky, the pinkest pink there is. Now, due to the fact that Beast Boy has the attention span of a knat, while Beast Boy was staring at the sky, Beast Boy failed to see the upcoming gate.

"Umph," Beast Boy grunted, as he fell to the ground.

Beast Boy stood up and looked around; making sure no one saw him. Beast Boy cleared his throat, dusted himself off, and said,

"Now, where does this lead to?"

"Wisdom," Happy whispered, suddenly behind BB.

"Whoa! How did you-? Where did you-?"

"Wisdom is the smartest of all of us," Happy smiled, "and even though she doesn't admit to it, Knowledge is totally jealous! Don't get me wrong, though… they're still friends. We all are, ya know?" She ended with a giggle.

"Wisdom, huh?" Beast Boy asked.

_Maybe she could help me get out of here._

Beast Boy thanked Happy, who giggled and skipped away, then stepped through the gate.

Wisdom's realm was a peaceful one, to say the least. It was so quiet that Beast Boy's breath seemed loud! He stood on the top of a snow-covered mountain. The sky above him was brown, and as Beast Boy looked around him, clouds surrounded the mountains. A sudded light breeze tickled the back of Beast Boy's neck. He turned to see a brown cloaked emotion.

"Beast Boy," the emotion greeted with a nod.

"Hi."

"You should not be here," the emotion frowned, "it is dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous? All I did was force myself into Raven's room, sneak into her mirror, have a conversation with Anger, sort of play hide and seek with Happy, and... oh, I see," Beast Boy answered sheepishly.

"Precisely my point. If Raven finds out that you even stepped foot in Anger's realm... " The emotion started.

"I know, I know. So, do you know how to get me out of here?"

"Of course, but I am going to need your cooperation. All I have to do is cast a spell on you, and all you have to do is think of your destination. Sound simple enough?" Beast Boy nodded. "Oh and by the way, my name is Wisdom," Wisdom said, smiling.

Beast Boy smiled back, most grateful.

"Go ahead and picture your destination in your head."

Beast Boy focused hard on his room. He tried hard to picture every detail, from the messy floor, to the messier closet. While he did this, Wisdom chanted the spell,

"Syawla dna reverof. Mih tcetorp ksa I, os. Yrros ylurt si eh, hsiloof erew snoitca sih hguoht, mih evigrof nevar yam. Hsiw s'nagol dleifrag tnarg os, mih ot mrah on hsiw I. Mih srevocsed ehs fi tespu eb lliw fles rehto ym. Nruter ot sehsiw tub, ereh delevart sah yob evarb siht."

Sadly, Beast Boy's attention span could not handle this, _Dude, this really stinks. Poor Raven, and her emotions. I mean, having to be stuck feeling only one emotion must really stink. I sure wish that Raven and her emotions could feel more._

"Protect this shape shifter in his travels, and make his wish come true. Azarath Metrion Zinth-"

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, appearing behind Wisdom.

"Ah!" Wisdom exclaimed.

With Wisdom's concentration broken, the spell suddenly started to activate. A white orb formed in front of Wisdom as her chakra glowed brightly. The bigger the orb got, the more emotions appeared. Happy, an extremely pissed off Anger, a frightened Timid, Brave, Rude, the purple cloaked Raven, and Knowledge, all appeared before Raven and Beast Boy, a white orb in front of them as well. The orbs combined together, with a sudden force, causing each emotion to slap together, too. A sudden bright flash covered the area.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm, and put up a shield. As soon as the flash came, it was gone! Raven's shocked expression made Beast Boy's heart wrench,

_What's going on?_

It was then he saw what she saw. Outside the shield, you could see eight dazed emotions, and worse... eight missing chakras. Raven releashed the shield, and Beast Boy ran to each emotion. Raven gaped at the sight, eyes wide, and breath shallow.

"Dudes, I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy cried, picking up the chakras in front of the emotions on the ground. "Here, try to put them back on. Maybe they will just stick back on."

Happy's normal smile was gone, but as Beast Boy spoke, there was slight hope in her eyes. Her hand shook violently as she placed the chakra on her forehead. It stuck alright, but it did not look as natural as before.

The other emotions did as Happy did. Wisdom, being the last one to put it on, was the last to recover.

When she came to, Beast Boy was smiling back at her,

"How you feeling?"

Wisdom gasped,

"Oh Beast Boy, I'm so sorry..."

She pulled him into a hug, but quickly let go. Raven stood over the two, glaring.

"What happened? What were you two doing here? Tell me. Now," she demanded.

Beast Boy leaned forward toward Wisdom a bit, who just smiled,

"Yeah. Your eyes are different. Donno what it is, but they definitely changed."

Raven just rolled her eyes and went to check on the other emotions.

"Hey, wait a second!" Beast Boy called, getting up to follow her.

Wisdom suddenly frowned, _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Where are you go-Umph!" Beast Boy ran into Knowledge.

"She's going to go see if everyone's ok, and don't you think it would be smart if you helped, too? I mean, after all, if you never came here in the first place, this wouldn't have happened," she said, arms crossed.

When she saw the hurt on Beast Boy's face, Knowledge realized what she just said. Wisdom quickly stood up and rushed over,

"Please forgive her. She did not realize what she was saying."

"I'm not mad, you guys. Calm down," Beast Boy smiled.

Wisdom smiled back, and Knowledge turned the slightest bit of pink. Raven turned from helping Happy up,

"She does have a point, though. This is your fault." She stood up and walked over to him, the rest of her emotions standing behind her, "Maybe you should go."

"Uh, Raven... it would prove to be disastrous if Beast Boy left." Wisdom stated.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, because we all are still feeling a bit woozy, and Beast Boy only wants to help," Happy chimed in.

"Yeah, and it's not like you could handle all of this on your own. I mean, you don't even know what the spell has done yet," Knowledge added, crossing her arms.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at her,

"What _did_ the spell do?"

Knowledge, Wisdom, and Happy looked at each other,

"Uhhh."

"It was the wishing spell," Knowledge pondered.

"And Beast Boy was supposed to come up with a wish. Right?" Happy questioned.

"And his wish was supposed to be to go to his room," Wisdom said, looking at Beast Boy, "You _were _just thinking about your room, right?"

Beast Boy scratched the back off his head,

"Well... I was thinking about other stuff, too."

"Beast Boy, what were you thinking about?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I mean... you guys don't ever get to feel anything else besides one emotion. So, I thought, 'How cool would it be for Raven and her emotions to feel more?'!" Beast Boy explained.

Knowledge exclaimed,

"I can't believe you did that. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Beast Boy shook his head, and Wisdom spoke softly,

"It means that when our chakras came off-"

"You put the wrong ones on our foreheads," Knowledge interrupted.

Wisdom glanced at Knowledge,

"I'm assuming you have Rude's."

Rude looked up at the sound of her name,

"What? Knowledge has mine, great..." She said sarcastically.

Raven, at this point, was fuming,

"Beast Boy, you are going to stay in here. You are going to keep them under control until I get back, and I am going to fix this. Until then, you had better be thinking of a way to convince me not to kill you."

Raven disappeared, and went out of the mirror. All of the emotions looked up at the sky, and Beast Boy was trying his best not to hyperventilate. Anger smirked,

"Hey, now that she's gone, maybe we could have a little bit of fun with Beast Boy."

All of the emotions gaped at her.

"What?" Anger seethed, but with less force than normal.

Happy shook her head,

"I donno who's chakra you have, but I wanna play with Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy said,

"Uhhh."

"I'll play," Wisdom spoke, "It might help to find out who has whose chakra."

Knoledge rolled her eyes, "I can't. Gotta find out what's going on."

Beast Boy was still nervous, "Uhh."

"You guys are gonna let me play... right?" Brave asked, crossing her arms.

Happy walked over to Timid, who had a scowl on her face, "What's the matter? You look... angry... Aren't you going to play?"

Timid cast her eyes to the ground, "Why should I? You've never wanted to play with me before."

"Yeah well... this time's different. We have Beast Boy to play with us," Happy said, pointing over to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy still stood there, like a statue, arms to his sides wondering, 'How the Hell am I supposed to get out of here?'

Suddenly, two pale arms wrapped themselves around Beast Boy's neck from behind. The purple cloaked Raven smiled as Beast Boy's cheeks turned pink,

"I'll play."

Anger smirked again,

"Yeah, you guys can go play in there."

Anger pointed to a log cabin not far away.

_'Well that wasn't there before,' _Beast Boy thought.

"Ok, let's go," Happy said cheerily.

As the other emotions walk toward the cabin, Beast Boy noticed Anger was not going. Beast Boy stopped walking and asked,

"Aren't you coming?"

Anger shrugged,

"Why should I?"

"Well... I donno. Just 'cause, I guess." When Anger did not answer, Beast Boy thanked her.

"For what?" Anger asked.

"For helping me before, and letting me off."

Anger crossed her arms, but she could not bring herself to say something mean. So instead, she said,

"Just don't tell anyone, and we'll call it even."

Beast Boy smiled, turned again, and took off with the other emotions. Anger smiled slightly, and followed the other schizophrenic emotions.

Each emotion holds a different chakra. Can Beast Boy and Raven fix this mess, before Raven loses control?

What awaits our poor BB in the romantic cabin? I don't know yet, but we can only hope that Raven finds a way to fix this before things get... messy. ;)


	2. The Cabin

Hey guys! I'm so glad that everyone reviewed! However, it has come to my attention that most of you who read do not review, and though I can do nothing more than ask you to review, I would just like to say that I am very disappointed. Anyway, I hope that if you're still reading this that you will review at the end! Also, there will be a poll at the end of the chapter, and I hope that everyone will participate.

* * *

"My feet hurt," Knowledge complained again.

"Shut up already! I know your feet hurt, but we can't do anything about it," Rude said behind her.

All of the emotions were walking toward the mysterious cabin, which had suddenly appeared in Wisdom's realm.

"Besides… I thought you weren't even coming," Beast Boy said, coming up next to her.

"Well, I've never seen this cabin before; I thought I should check it out," Knowledge explained, crossing her arms.

"Heh, I'm glad you decided to come," Beast Boy said, smiling.

Knowledge smirked, "With an attitude like that, you're not gonna be the only one who's happy."

Timid, who stood not far behind, blushed. _Stop it,_ she told herself. The blush slowly faded away, but not before its effect took place…

* * *

Raven landed outside of her mirror, "Until I figure out a way to change everything back to normal, Beast Boy's going to have to stay in there. I can't have him telling everyone."

Suddenly, Raven's face got hot. She glanced at her reflection in her mirror,

_I'm blushing?_ Raven thought, _What are they doing in there?_

Raven glanced at her mirror again before she went to her bookshelf to look for a cure.

* * *

Beast Boy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

However, Knowledge just glanced behind her, smirked, and walked away. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, and looked where she looked. Timid was walking in the back of the group, muttering to herself. Beast Boy stood still and let the group pass him.

"You comin', or what?" Rude asked, passing Beast Boy.

"Yeah, just keep going," Beast Boy answered, his eyes never leaving Timid.

As the girl came closer, he could hear her whispering angrily, "Why do I have to be this way? I'm so weak…"

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing!" Timid shouted.

Beast Boy looked startled, but did not let her pass him. Timid glared at him, but her eyes slowly softened.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No problem, just tell me what's wrong," Beast Boy said, letting her pass.

The two now walked side by side. In front of them were Rude, Knowledge, the purple cloaked Raven, Wisdom, Anger, Brave, and Happy, who was leading the way.

Timid looked down at the ground, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting, "I-I don't know. I don't like the way I am; I'm too weak."

"Well…" Beast Boy started, putting his hands behind his head, "why don't you do something about it? Like, go train with Brave. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you."

"You think so?"

"Sure I do!" Beast Boy smiled.

Timid frowned, still unsure. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me."

Timid nodded, "O-OK, sure… I'll do it then, but if you're wrong…"

Beast Boy nodded, and the two walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Raven flipped through her books,"No…no…no…YE-no…"

She grumbled and threw another book on the floor. "Stupid books…"

Someone knocked on Raven's door, "Uhhh… Raven?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven answered.

"I didn't even ask yet. Have you seen Beast Boy?"

Raven looked up from the book she was currently looking at, "Why?"

Starfire's voice came next, instead of Robin's, "BecauseIfearheventuredintoyourroomandyoufoundoutandyoucastaspellonhimandnowheislostforever!"

Raven sighed, "No, I haven't seen Beast Boy, and at this rate, I don't think you guys will for a while."

"Raven, we're really worried. You should come out, and help us search," Robin suggested.

Raven bit her bottom lip, "I'll be out in a second."

If I don't go, then they'll get suspicious, but then, I won't have enough time to search today.

Raven placed her books aside and opened her door to see three worried Titans.

"What are we waiting for?"

Robin nodded, and the four set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven's eight emotions had reached the cabin.

"It looked more interesting farther away," Rude stated.

Beast Boy shook his head, turned the doorknob, and stepped inside.

"Wow…" Happy whispered.

The cabin consisted of 3 rooms: a main room, a bedroom, and the bathroom. Beast Boy walked up to the green couch. Directly in front of it was a nice warm fire. The brick fireplace was a nice touch to the wooden cabin. The main room also had a fridge on the right wall, a lamp in the far corner on the left wall, and a desk behind the couch with many pictures of the Titans on it. Beast Boy chuckled at one picture. It was of Starfire engulfing a bottle of mustard, Robin and Cyborg in the background wide eyed. The rest of the emotions looked around, Rude going directly to the fridge.

"The food's all green!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Brave asked.

"The food… it's all green."

Knowledge walked up to the fridge, grabbed a chicken leg, and took a bite. "Tastes fine to me," she said, taking another bite.

Rude slowly took out a chicken leg as well. She took a bite, and said, "Huh… it's pretty good."

As Knowledge and Rude ate, Brave followed Happy and Wisdom over to the fire. Brave placed her hands near it to warm herself. For some odd reason, she felt cold, so she tugged her cloak tighter around her and warmed herself. Timid tugged on her own cloak and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Wisdom, look at this," Happy called, looking at the mantle above the fireplace.

Wisdom looked at the mantle; on it were a bunch of pictures…… all of Beast Boy.

"Tee-he, I know whose chakra you have!" Happy chimed.

Wisdom looked at her quizzically, "Who… oh, no!"

"Oh yes, you have-MUPH!" Happy started to say, that is, before black energy surrounded her head.

Rude walked up behind her, chicken leg in hand, "Shut up, Beast Boy doesn't know yet."

"Hell, Raven doesn't even know," Anger said, leaning against the wall.

Happy smiled innocently as Rude released her.

"Raven doesn't know what?" Beast Boy asked, coming up to them.

"Nothing!" Rude, Wisdom, and Happy spoke quickly.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "Uh-huh. Well, then you won't mind if I take a look at the mantle then, huh?"

"Of course they won't," the purple cloaked Raven said, coming up behind Beast Boy. "You can look at anything and _everything_."

Beast Boy blushed at the sound of her suggestion, "Heh, I'm sorry... you are who, again?"

The emotion giggled, "Oh, I can't tell ya, Beastie, but I will give you a little hint." The emotion motioned for him to come closer, and he did. She whispered in his ear, "I've been around since the first battle with the Hive, and I've only grown since then, especially after you helped us with Malchior. Raven still hasn't even realized that I'm here yet, but I'm certainly glad YOU'RE here, Beastie. I've wanted to speak with you for a loooong time..."

Beast Boy backed away, blushing furiously. Rude stormed up to the girl. "What are you doing? Raven's gonna be seriously pissed at you if you don't stop," she warned.

The emotion just smiled, but her smile faded when Beast Boy said this, "Look I… appreciate your… err… kindness, but I don't think Raven would like it if she knew what was goin' on."

The emotion smiled, "Understood."

Beast Boy smiled back, but instead of looking at the pictures, he looked at Brave.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his hands up to the fire.

Brave smiled, "Nothin' much! You?"

"Talkin' to you!" he answered, smiling.

Brave laughed and put her arm around his shoulder, "You're funny, did you know that?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Yup! All the girls love the jokes."

It was then Brave realized she had her arm around his shoulder, and a heavy uneasiness settled over her. Beast Boy caught the feeling from her, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Brave removed her arm, "I'm sorry. You just asked her not to do that. Right?"

"Hey, it's ok. She was just… a little _too_ friendly," Beast Boy answered, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's getting late," Wisdom announced.

"We sleepin' here?" Beast Boy asked, moving his arm, causing Brave to frown.

"Yes. You can have the bed, if you'd like," Wisdom said.

"Nah, I'll sleep on the couch. You girls can take the bedroom," Beast Boy said, sitting down next to Timid.

All of the emotions flooded out of the room. Beast Boy quickly fell asleep. However, the eight Ravens in the other room were not having the same luck. Each emotion could hear BB snoring. Each emotion also knew that if they waited long enough, they could move without anyone knowing. An hour past before someone got up the guts to move. Oddly enough, it was the purple cloaked Raven. She silently stepped over the 'sleeping' emotions, who all had slept on the floor, minus Brave and Timid, who slept in the bed. She tip-toed to the couch to find Beast Boy sitting up, still asleep, with his arms spread out on top of the couch. The emotion smiled lightly, and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and immediately fell asleep. The next one to get up was Wisdom, who's excuse was, _She might have done something inappropriate. Better go check._

Wisdom stepped over the remaining emotions on the floor, and entered the main room. She found the emotion with her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, and Beast Boy with his head almost all the way back(nearly touching the desk), and some drool coming out of his mouth. Wisdom smiled grabbed a pillow from the closet in the bed room, placed it behind Beast Boy's head, and sat down on Beast Boy's right, the other emotion on his left. She took the same position as her sister emotion, and she, too, fell right asleep. Happy opened her right eye, _Well, I might as well join them. It's no fun on the floor._

Happy stepped around Knowledge, Anger, and Rude, or at least, she tried to get past Rude. Rude grabbed the girl's ankle, "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Knowledge whispered.

The three walked into the room. Happy giggled and went to take the last spot on the couch. She sat down, placed her feet on the arm, and lay the rest of herself across Wisdom and Beast Boy. Knowledge and Rude exchanged glances, then they both went to lay down at an emotion's feet: Knowledge in front of the purple cloaked Raven and Beast Boy, and Rude in front of Wisdom and Beast Boy's feet. Anger sat up from the floor. She silently walked into the room. She cocked an eyebrow at the positions of the girls. She quietly cleared of the table, sat down, and laid her head down next to Beast Boy's. She grumbled to herself, "Stupid small couch." However, it seemed to lose that menacing tone to it. It was more like she did not even mind sitting on the table! In the bedroom, Timid sat straight up in bed.

"They left us," she said.

Brave sat up too, both of them looking at each other. They both nodded, and got out of bed. The two girls' positions ended up with Rude's head on Timid's lap, Beast Boy's legs to her left. She used his knee as a pillow. Brave had Knowledge's head on her lap, Beast Boy's leg to her right, and her head also on his knee. All of the emotions were sound asleep, happy, and content.

* * *

Now, during all of this, the gang had been searching for Beast Boy. They had searched the entire tower, and it was 9:00 PM!

"I'm worried, man. Beast Boy wouldn't take Hide and Seek this seriously," Cyborg said.

The gang was now in the living room, Robin and Star on the couch, Raven and Cyborg standing in front of them.

"I agree with Cyborg. Friend Beast Boy is not like this," Starfire said.

Robin put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "Maybe we should call it a night. I'm sure he'll show in the morning."

Raven was the first one to the door. _I need to get back there. Lord knows what's happening in there._

Raven landed on a snow caped mountain, very calm. Raven took a deep breath of the mountain air. She looked around for any sign of Beast Boy.

"What's that?" Raven whispered.

She levitated toward it. Tilting her head to the side, she opened the front door.

Her eyes widened, "Oh… my…"

Anger now had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy's neck in a hug. The purple cloaked emotion now had her arms securely wrapped around Beast Boy's waist.

Raven at this point was beyond pissed off. "What in the world is going on in here?" she shouted.

Each emotion shot up, all wide-eyed, and Beast Boy was about 12 shades of red.

"H-Hey Raven," Beast Boy greeted.

* * *

Ok, so now comes time for the poll…

Who do you think has whose Chakra?

So, put in your review who has whose like this…

Anger-

Timid-

Happy-

Knowledge-

Wisdom-

Brave-

The purple cloaked Raven-

Rude-

Also, I would like for people to guess who the mysterious emotion is.

Review please!


	3. Breakfast

Thanks you guy soooooo much! I loved all of my reviews and I think I will actually respond to them now!

Roseweasleygamgee- Glad to see you like it so much! Look, don't feel bad. Not very many people knew what any of them where either. It's partly my fault too; I should have given out more hints. I hope that you still read my story and review.

Warprince2000- Did you put the same thing on both reviews? shrug Oh well, the same comment is always better than none. ;)

Athena-Tonks42- Cool name! You might be right…but then again you might not be……I'm not gonna tell you though! Just because I'd rather unveil her identity in the story. I will tell you this though, you did get it somewhat right.

Tammy- I'm gonna shorten your name, just because. You read the story _twice_? Don't worry about not knowing; A LOT of people didn't either. Anyway, on your guess you got it, but it was the second one. But shhhhh, don't tell any one.

Kikyogirl900- Nice name, you watch InuYasha? Thanks for the review by the way. I tend to get off subject when it comes to anime. ''

Starlit- I'm sorry to shorten your name, but I am lazy. Anyway, you got your guess right! Great job! Ok now go read and review! Thanks for participating!

Phantom- Weeeee! Someone who actually took a swing at it! A lot of people guessed at one or two, but you took a shot! You forgot Wisdom, but I won't count that in your score. You got a 2-7, You got Timid and Knowledge's right! Great job!

Me- Who are you? …oh well…here are you results, 5 out of 7! Well, there are 8 emotions, but that's ok. You forgot the purple cloaked emotion, but I won't count that off. as for your guess on who she is……..maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. sing song voice I'm not telling!

WindyDays- LOL! I glad you like it. Here are your quiz/poll results, 8 out of 8! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Excellent job my friend! And with only two chapters…wow, VERY good job. Nice observations and all! As for your guess on who the purple girl is…I'm not telling until later on in the fic!

DarkSideOfBlue- Weeee! I was not sure if you would read this story or not. Glad that you've never read anything like that before. I'm trying to put my uniqueness to the test, and with this story I can. Thank you so much, and please review.

Mitch- Thanks and you are mostly right on your guess. I'm trying to get used to having 3 stories out though, and this one is taking up a lot of time, so if you want quick updates I'm sorry, because they aren't going to be that quick. I'm still have not updated my very first story so the next chapter might not come up as fast as you want. Sorry. 

Demigod-Glad you like the story, and I'm EXTREMLY jealous of you right now. I mean 15500 hits! Thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

GetShippo- ...You needed sleep during your review time.

Nyachu- On your guesses you got an 8 out of 8! WOOT! Great job! Review please!

Vash- Cool name! Thank you glad you enjoyed it!

Untitled-bin- Yes the chaos shall be great! Review please!

Teleportal- Thanks! Glad to see you reviewed.

WrathChylde- Glad I got your interest! Review please!

CD lover- Ah the 100th reviewer of A Dream is a Wish, hi! I'm glad you like the story so much! Review please!

Terra- Glad I'm in your faves already! Thank you so much!

I should be doing homework- Glad you like it, I try.

VeelaChic- I like writing humor stories, so I try to mix it with fluffiness, and this is the kind of story you get from that. Thanks, glad you like it!

Dancinggirl3- Glad you like it so much!

Ok so on with the chapter!

* * *

Raven stood in the doorway of the wooden cabin that suddenly appeared in Wisdom's realm. Beast Boy stood up from his spot on the couch, as did the emotions, to stand next to Anger, who was sitting on the desk behind the couch.

"Now, Raven…." Wisdom started.

However, Raven paid no mind to the girl, "I kept you in here to keep my emotions under control. I left you here, because I thought you could handle it. Well, you've proven me wrong, haven't you? Beast Boy-"

"Raven, don't blame him. We were the ones who came in here, not the other why around," Wisdom explained.

"Yeah, and it's not like we _did_ anything," Knowledge said, crossing her arms.

"We just did not want to be in the back room by ourselves," Happy smiled.

Timid grumbled, "And we were just sleeping anyway."

Anger sighed, "Why do you have to ruin everything Raven?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You guys snuck in here, to sleep with me?" Beast Boy asked.

Brave blushed at the sound of that, and the purple cloaked Raven chuckled, "Well, when you put it that way…"

Raven glared, "All of my emotions. Outside. Now."

Rude sighed, "Brilliant, guys. Brilliant."

Beast Boy sighed, _What were they thinking?_

Raven lined her emotions up against the wall, "What were you thinking?"

Anger shrugged, "It was too cold out there, so I went in there to warm up."

"Yeah, you looked pretty cozy with your arms around Beast Boy," Timid whispered, smirking.

Rude laughed, "You looked pretty comfortable yourself there."

Timid blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"Enough!" Raven commanded, "I want to know why you guys did that, and I want to know now."

"You mean, you honestly don't know?" Anger asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Knowledge crossed her arms, "With how smart you… or we… are, you should have been able to figure it out by now. Are we really that dense? Sheesh…"

"Can it, both of you! Raven needs to figure it out on her own," Rude commanded, glaring at the two emotions.

The purple cloaked emotion yelled at her, "Well, I think it's about damn time that she figures it out!"

"Who are you, exactly?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

Rude rushed over to the purple cloaked emotion, covered her mouth, and said, "No, she has to find out on her own! She won't accept it if she finds out now."

Raven pulled Rude's hands off of the purple clad emotion's mouth, "Look, if it's best that I find out for myself, then I'll wait, but if you guys try anything like that again, I'm gonna press this matter further."

All of the emotions blinked; they weren't expecting that. Each emotion's eyes followed Raven's retreating form back to the cabin.

"Whoa…" Brave whispered.

"Why didn't you let her tell Raven?" Timid asked as all of the emotions circled Rude.

Rude crossed her arms, "Do you want any chance with Beast Boy or not?"

Wisdom stepped in front of Rude, "She's right. If we want to date Beast Boy, we are going to have to be patient with Raven."

The purple cloaked Raven sighed, "I'm just tired of getting ignored."

"I know, I know…" Wisdom whispered.

Raven sighed as she opened the door to the cabin. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Raven, "Hey, you ok? You look exhausted."

Raven looked up at him, walked over to the couch, and sat down next to him, "Ugh, my head hurts."

"Maybe you should lie down," Beast Boy said, standing up.

"No…" Raven said, rubbing her head.

"Let me get you some water," Beast Boy offered, but he did not move.

"Just sit down. My emotions seem to think you're comfortable," she mumbled, half asleep.

Beast Boy sat down, Raven's head immediately going to his shoulder. "My emotions seem to like you, you know? I don't know why…"

Beast Boy smiled down at her, "Go to sleep. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Although… you are… comfortable," Raven whispered, falling asleep.

Beast smiled warmly, laying his head on hers, "Good night, Raven."

Happy giggled lightly, "They look comfy."

Each emotion was crowded around the front window, some having to levitate to see.

"Should we still go in?" the purple cloaked Raven asked.

"Why not? Everyone has to levitate though; we don't want to wake them up," Knowledge whispered, already at the door.

She held up her index finger, and put it to her lips, telling them not to make a sound. Wisdom followed behind her as they slowly floated into the cabin. Brave followed, as did Timid, and Anger. Happy smiled at Rude as the two also floated in. The purple cloaked Raven was the last one in; she wanted to get a good look at the two figures on the couch. She frowned upon seeing Beast Boy shiver. She levitated into the bedroom, where the other emotions were getting situated, grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and laid it over Raven and Beast Boy. Raven snuggled up closer to Beast Boy for warmth, as Beast Boy pulled her closer. The emotion smiled, satisfied, and went back in to the bedroom for a good night's rest.

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and realized her warm "pillow" had been taken.

_Who in their right mind would take a stupid-?_

"'Bout time you woke up. I already have breakfast ready," Beast Boy announced, smiling down at Raven.

"What are you doing in my…" Raven looked around her, "room?"

The memories of last night flooded back into her head in such a rush that Raven groaned.

"Dude, tofu's not _that_ bad," Beast Boy laughed.

Raven groaned again, "I'm not eating tofu."

"Oh come, pleeaaasssse?" Beast Boy begged, pulling a plateful of delicious tofu eggs out from behind his back.

Raven glared at them, "Do remember the last time you were here?"

Beast Boy stood above her, but looked a little frightened by her calm tone, "Yes?"

"Do remember what you had for breakfast that morning?"

"No, I didn't have breakfast, because you-" Beast Boy looked down at her, and Raven smirked, "So, Raven will have regular pancakes." Beast Boy called to someone behind the couch and to the right.

Raven sat up on the couch, "Who are you talking to?"

Beast Boy smiled and walked away. Getting up to follow him, Raven realized she had been laying down on the couch, a blanket around her, and her head on the arm of the chair.

_But all I can remember is sitting on the couch, talking to Beast Boy…… and that's it. How did I end up here?_ Raven thought.

She shook her head, and walked over to the fridge to get some milk. Most of her emotions were helping prepare breakfast: Wisdom mixing pancake batter, Brave and Anger were making orange juice, and the purple cloaked Raven was making regular eggs.

Beast Boy was talking to Timid, who was leaning against the wall in the corner, "Why are you guys going to eat, again?"

Timid sighed, "We are a part of Raven's mind, not her stomach. Even though we live here, we still live, so we still have to eat."

Looking around, Raven silently counted all of the emotions in the room, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… missing three._

She walked up to Beast Boy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Where are the rest of them?"

"Uhhhh?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno. When I woke up, these were the only emotions in the cabin."

Suddenly, the front door swung open, "It's definitely lighter; it could be tickle-me-pink if we're lucky," Knowledge said sarcastically.

"Well, it is a lighter shade of pink, that's for sure. It makes you look less pale; pink is really not our color," Rude agreed, following Knowledge through the door.

Happy was the last one in and shut the door behind her, "Hello everyone!"

"Where have you been?" Raven asked.

Happy threw herself on the couch and said, "Knowledge did not believe me when I told her that her cloak was a different color."

"So, we went outside for better light," Knowledge explained, sitting down next to her.

"When they got there, they saw that both of there cloaks were different colors. Those two were_ really _loud, so I went to go outside to shut them up, but when I got out there, they said that I had to see what was going on for myself. So, we went to Happy's realm, looked in her weird mirrors, and figured out that all of our cloaks must have changed from the affects of the chakras." Rude concluded, shoving a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Timid glanced down at her cloak, as did the rest of the emotions, to find that the girls' stories were true. Beast Boy smiled at Raven, who's back was facing him, "You're cloak is different too, Raven."

Raven looked down. It was true; her normally dark blue cloak was now a lighter shade.

"You know what's funny? The last time this happened, we were with-" Happy stopped mid-sentence to see her fellow emotions glaring at her, even Timid.

Raven looked up at her, "That reminds me. I'd better get going. The Titans are going to be wondering where I am."

"You sure you can't stay for breakfast? Look, I won't make you eat the eggs," Beast Boy offered, walking Raven to the door.

Happy stepped aside as they walked past her. Rude stood across from Happy, and she shook her head at the girl. Happy frowned, realizing what she had done.

"No, I'll eat out there. Thanks for letting me sleep here, and whoever put me on the couch, thanks."

As soon as she finished, Raven disappeared, leaving a blushing Beast Boy standing at the doorway. An awkward silence followed Raven's exit.

"So, is breakfast almost done?" Rude asked.

* * *

Raven landed outside of her mirror, back in her room. Sighing, she turned around, and-

"Where were you all last night?" Cyborg asked, sitting on her bed.

Raven gasped, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, after you basically ran to your room, I knew you knew somethin'. Now spill, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, standing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven responded.

"Oh, I think you do. I'm on to you, Raven, and when I find out what you are up to, I'm gonna-"

Raven pointed at Cyborg, her finger surrounded by her black energy, and Cyborg's body became engulfed in black. She lifted him up in the air, opened her door, and dropped him down on his butt.

"Stay out of my room," she said simply, closing the door behind her.

Cyborg stood outside of Raven's door, stunned, but only for a second. He smirked at the girl's room, "I don't give up that easily."

Cyborg smirked and, with his left hand, rotated his right to detach it from his arm. "Let's see what you're hidein', Raven," he whispered.

Cyborg placed his right arm behind his back, and knocked on Raven's door with his left' "Raven, I wanna know what's goin' on."

He put his left hand behind his back, so that he would not look suspicious. Raven opened up the door, just enough for Cyborg's right hand, which was on the floor, to go inside.

"Nothing is going on. Now, go away," Raven closed her door when she was done, and Cyborg smirked. "Whatever you say," he laughed.

On Cyborg's left arm, a little screen opened up to reveal a dark room. Cyborg moved the hand forward, and zoomed in. His middle finger being used for the visual. Cyborg's left hand's other fingers moved his hand to the right. The hand crawled across the dark carpet, next to Raven's bed, crawled up the sheets, and buried itself under the comforter. Raven stood not to far way from her bed, but she saw none of this. For her back was to the bed, and she had more important things to do than look out for spying robotic hands.

"I have to find away to get him out of there. My emotions are getting harder and harder to control."

Cyborg looked down at his left arm. As he pondered what Raven might be talking about, he slid down the wall on to the floor, next to Raven's door.

"Get who out of where?" Cyborg thought aloud.

He stared down at the screen as the hand watched her flip through books of spells, but the more he watched, the more confused he got.

"I've got to find a counter spell, before Beast Boy's little visit causes any more problems……. I hope they're not doing anything I'm going to regret…."

Cyborg cocked his eyebrow, "Beast Boy's visit… counter spell… what the hell's going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and the emotions were enjoying a wonderful breakfast.

"This is great! Brave, Anger, you guys did great on the O.J.," Beast Boy complemented, taking another drink.

"Thanks," Brave said, smiling slightly at the boy.

"Thank you," Timid muttered.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Timid assured, eating her last bite of her pancake.

The only emotions still eating were Brave, Timid, Wisdom, and Rude. The purple cloaked Raven was washing the dishes, while Knowledge, though reluctant at first, was drying them. Anger was trying to light a fire in the fireplace with little luck, and Happy was trying to help, but only seemed to further frustrate Anger.

"If you say that one more time, I'm gonna-!" Anger shouted in the other room.

Happy shrugged, "I was just saying that you need more wood; you can't start a fire without any."

"I don't need any more wood. I have plenty," Anger argued, but she seemed to be calming down.

Beast Boy got up from his seat, into the main room, "What's going on?"

Timid and Brave got up as well, Brave grabbing Beast Boy's abandoned plate.

"Nothing, I just can't get the stupid fire to work," Anger glared at the fireplace.

"Well, I think you should listen to Happy for once. She's right; you need more wood than that."

"Yeah? What do you know? I can start this on my own."

Brave stepped forward, "You shouldn't talk to him like that."

Timid took the plates from her, and took all three plates to the sink.

"You be quiet. It's not like I yelled at him," Anger folded her arms across her stomach.

"Well, it's not like you thanked him either," Rude grunted.

Anger scowled, but said, "Thanks for the help."

Timid's heartbeat increased as Anger thanked Happy as well. Her hands began to shake as she got more and more angry.

"See that wasn't that hard, was it? Why don't you and I go find some more wood?" Beast Boy offered her.

Timid turned to face the group, only to see the beginnings of a smile forming on Anger's lips.

Timid groaned, "How can you do that!"

All of the emotions seemed surprised by her outburst, and Beast Boy asked, "Do what?"

"That! How can you come into our home, mess up Wisdom's spell, give us all the wrong chakras, and then try to make up for it by making us all act different! You are ruining everything. You're making everything worse. You should just go home, and let Raven handle it."

Beast Boy was taken back, "B-But I was only trying to-"

"To what? Help? So far, I have seen not seen you once try to look for a counter spell."

Timid was angry, that much was sure, but Beast Boy could not figure out why.

"Timid, stop. If you keep this up, Raven will be affected greatly," Wisdom said, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Why are you acting like this? Aren't you the quietest one, the shy one? You're not supposed to be all angry," Beast Boy asked, "I mean you're acting more like Anger than Timid."

That seemed to bring Timid back to Earth, because her eyes widened, and the next thing you know, she's on the floor crying.

"Oh my…. I'm so sorry, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy rushed over to her side, "Hey, it's ok. Don't cry…"

He put his arm around her shoulder, and the other emotions knelt around them.

"You were just confused. Don't feel bad," Beast Boy tried to assure her, "Hey, if it helps any, I'm proud of you for saying what you think."

Timid wiped her eyes, "W-What?"

"You really stuck up for yourself and said what you felt. You should be proud of yourself," he said again, smiling.

Timid frowned, "I still yelled at you."

"Yeah, but you were tough, and that's a good thing."

"Thanks," Timid whispered.

Happy smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go to my realm and have some fun."

* * *

Raven stared at a ripped book on the floor. What had she done? Well, she was looking through another book, but this one did not seem to have any information at all, or rather, it had no information to help her current situation. She suddenly felt enraged and frustrated with the book. She threw it on the floor, and yelled, "This is getting me nowhere!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Raven gasped, "No. Someone who has Anger's chakra must have gotten mad. She better not have done anything to Beast Boy or I'm gonna-"

Raven had stopped mid-sentence, because she had seen something rather unfamiliar on her bed, a little red light under her comforter. As Raven pulled back the sheet, she growled with frustration, "Cyborg….."

Raven grabbed the hand, and was tempted the dismantle it, but she simply walked over to her door. She opened the door, surprised to find Cyborg already standing there. Before Raven could say anything, Cyborg cried, "He's in your mind! Are you insane! No wonder you freaked out in there…. Man, you got a green, pint-sized, pain-in-the-butt runnin' around in your head!"

Raven glared at him, "So, this does belong to you."

She pulled out his hand, and Cyborg grabbed it from her. "Don't try to change the subject. Why in the world would you leave him in there, and by_ himself_?"

"It's none of your concern," Raven explained, turning her back to him.

She began to go back inside, but Cyborg's newly attached hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"But, it is my concern, Rae. You and BB, you guys are like family to me, and if Beast Boy's in any trouble, then I should help," Cyborg offered, his voice soft.

Raven sighed,"It's not as if you could help. It's my mind, and I should be the only one who has to deal with it."

Yet Cyborg stood firm, "Rae, you have enough to deal with already. Just tell me what's goin on, and I'll do whatever I can. Look, I'll even help find this 'counter spell' of yours. What do ya say?"

Raven asked, "You're not gonna leave this alone, are you?"

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are."

Raven shook her head, but stood aside to let Cyborg in to her room. Cyborg sat on Raven's bed, and Raven sat next to him.

"So, tell me what happened," he said.

So, Raven began to explain, "Fine, we'll start from the top. I was sitting in my room, trying to read, when I heard Beast Boy coming toward my room…."

* * *

The end of chapter 3! Woot! Ok, in the next chapter Rae now has some help looking for a counter spell, but now she has to deal with her mind! Happy has taken everyone to her realm of roller coasters, and cotton candy! Will chaos ensue? Hell yeah!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. enough down time

Dudes I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long, but I already have ideas for the next chapter, and I'm hoping to get that up somewhat quickly. OH YEAH! And as an extra bonus me and my friend Brittani (sp, sorry girl) will be co-writing a story called...,or at least I think it will be called, DNA Buddies. So, look for that soon! Good luck with the chapter!

* * *

Walking down the concrete path, Beast Boy wondered why he even went to Raven for help from Cyborg in the first place. Happy walked in front of him, and Wisdom and the purple cloaked Raven walked next to him. Timid, Brave, Anger, and Rude walked behind him. Rude was too lazy to walk so she floated above Beast Boy along with Knowledge, whose excuse was that she needed to make sure Rude didn't do anything stupid.

Beast Boy sighed, 'She was the only one not playing. I had to go to Raven, even if I knew that she did not want to be bugged. But, hey, at least I know that she doesn't want to kill me. All she's worried about is getting everything back to normal. I should be helping her though.'

Wisdom caught Beast Boy's sudden change in mood and asked, "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Purple glanced worriedly at him, and, placing a hand on his shoulder, asked, "If something's wrong, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck, a weird habit he had picked up out of nowhere, and laughed, "I'm fine. Really, girls."

Purple tilted her head to the side, "You sure? You look a little tense…."

She moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and-

"I'm fine, don't worry." Beast Boy smiled, removing her hands.

The purple cloaked Raven frowned for a second, but quickly smiled again. Wisdom bit her bottom lip, "You're sure?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Ye-"

"Guys, he said he was fine! Just leave him alone," Rude said, floating just above them.

Beast Boy smiled up at her, and continued on his way.

"Well here we are!" Happy chimed.

Each emotion, plus Beast Boy, walked through the gate. Instantly, the black sky that was above them changed to a light pink.

Knowledge looked around her, "What was the point in coming here, again?"

"To cheer everyone up. Everyone is getting all stressed out over whose chakra they have, so I thought we could use a brake."

"Yeah? Good idea, I guess I could use a brake," Rude shrugged.

Purple smiled, "Yes, I could go for some fun."

She eyed Beast Boy suggestively, and Wisdom sighed, "I don't think this will help our current situation, but we all are having a hard time right now. So, let's go have some fun."

Brave stepped forward slightly, Timid following suit.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. We should be helping Raven, not riding roller coasters," Brave said.

"I agree. We should be trying to find a cure. If there even is one….." Timid agreed.

Anger remained silent, though she couldn't help but hope that they could get to stay here.

Rude shrugged, "If you guys want to go, go. Good luck getting there, though. After all, Beast Boy will still be here, along with the rest of us."

"Yeah, and it is awful dark out there." Anger smirked.

Brave gulped, "Heh, I guess we could have a little bit of fun. I mean, I don't want to leave poor Beast Boy here all by himself."

Happy smiled, "Oh don't worry, we'd still be-"

"Anyone up for the roller coast-" Brave started, but then, she got a look at the 6 looped roller coaster, and said, "Uh…. who wants to ride the Mary-Go-Round with me?"

Knowledge cocked an eyebrow, "Jeeze, thought you'd go for the roller coasters."

"You coming or not?" Brave asked, walking toward the ride. Knowledge shrugged and walked away with her. Timid watched as each of her fellow emotions wondered off to their own rides.

Beast Boy looked back at her, "Hey, you wanna ride the Mary-Go-Round with Brave and Knowledge?"

"No," she snapped, "I want to play a game."

Beast Boy looked startled for a second at her outburst, but smiled anyway, "Then, come on. I'll win you a prize."

"I don't want a chicken like last time."

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder as they walked to a game booth, "What?"

Timid sighed, "Last time, you got us a chicken. Please, can I have something that's not stupid?"

The two stopped at one of those 'Shoot the duck' games, all of the prizes being various sizes of bears.

"Check this out."

The booth was striped red and white with a small water gun, hanging on a hook, next to a sign that said, 'Press red button for assistants.' Beast Boy pushed the button below the hanging gun, but no one came. Glancing over at Timid, who shrugged and shook her head, Beast Boy reached up for the gun. A robotic hand came out from in between the duck booth and the next booth over. The hand smacked Beast Boy's away from the gun, and grabbed it for itself. A silver robot came out, gun in hand, and said, "I am DuckBot1. This game costs one dollar to play."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "I don't have any money."

The robot began to walk away until Anger appeared in front of it. "I think Beast Boy wants to play."

Timid walked up behind the robot, "And if Beast Boy wants to play…."

"He should be allowed to play. Are you sure that Beast Boy should have to pay?" Anger asked, smirking maliciously.

Timid's hands began to glow black. The robot handed the gun to Anger, who stepped out of the way for it to pass by her. Anger handed the water gun over to Beast Boy.

"Thanks! That was pretty cool of you."

Anger's mouth twitched as she fought down a smile, "Don't expect it."

Beast Boy laughed, and shot at the ducks. However, no matter how many times he tried to hit one, he always missed. Soon, the water gun was all out of ammo. Beast Boy clenched the gun tightly.

"You still want a bear?" He asked, Timid shrugged, "Then, I'm gonna get you that bear."

Timid and Anger watched as the robot refilled Beast Boy's gun time after time after time, and each time DuckBot1 refilled the gun, Beast Boy seemed to get madder and madder.

Beast Boy screamed in frustration, "ERG! NARFBUCKET!"

Timid's eyes widened, and Anger stared at him. Beast Boy's heavy breathing was the only thing that broke the awkward silence that had followed Beast Boy's outburst.

"W-What did you say?" Timid asked, eye twitching uncontrollably.

Beast Boy turned to face the two girls, "Uh, it's a word that Cyborg and I came up with: Narfbucket. Like, if you want to yell, but you don't want to curse, you just yell that."

Anger's jaw shook, and her lips curved slightly.

"You ok, Anger?" Beast Boy asked.

Timid looked curious, "Whose chakra does she have?"

Rude came walking down the path of the carnival games, and saw a concerned Beast Boy, a curious Timid, and a certain red cloaked emotion, that was now red in the face as well. Running up to the group, Rude could hear sputtering sounds coming from Anger. Anger quickly covered her mouth, and weird noises followed. Weird noises that sounded an awful lot like chuckles. Rude smirked and whispered to herself, "Oh, this is too perfect."

Beast Boy blinked, "Anger…. are you…. _laughing_?"

Anger's hands dropped to her sides, and she once again stood up straight. She glared at the smirking orange cloaked emotion to the right of Beast Boy, "No, I was choking. Thanks for the help," she answered angrily.

Beast Boy took a step forward towards the girl, but she stepped backward.

"I'm going to ride some thrill rides, if anyone wants to come….."

Anger walked away swiftly, followed by Rude. Timid watched them go and thought to herself, 'That was interesting. When she finds out whose chakra she has, I hope she's not too mad. She could put Beast Boy in danger.'

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Timid nodded and said, "Let's try to catch up with them."

Beast Boy nodded, and the two ran to catch up. Anger stopped in front of a humongous black colored roller coaster. Happy came out from the exit of the ride and ran up to the two emotions, as well as a panting Beast Boy and Timid.

"Wow, going 128 MPH really does it for you. I mean, the way the ride works is so cool, too! A hydraulic launch rockets riders horizontally from 0 to 128 mph in 3.5 seconds, then vertically 90 degrees into a quarter turn. Riders crest the coaster's tower at an exhilarating 458 feet from the ground, and then plunge vertically into a, 270-degree, three-quarter spiral. The train swoops down a valley and climbs a 129-foot "camel hump" hill, leaving riders feeling weightless before making a left turn and gliding back into the station. I'm telling ya! That's the coolest ride in this whole park! I mean, sure, it's like the shortest ride, but, hey, that makes it more fun!"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "Whose chakra does she have again?"

Happy shrugged, and began talking to Beast Boy and Timid. Off to the side, Rude and Anger were having an interesting conversation, too.

"So, Anger, what exactly were you choking on back there?" Rude asked.

Anger just glared, "It's none of your business."

"It is my business, because I know that you were lying. You weren't choking. You were laughing," Rude accused.

Anger stared back at her, "I was not."

Rude smirked, "You're frustrated, aren't you? You have no idea whose chakra you have, and it's killing you," the girl laughed a little and said, in a sing-song voice, "But I do!"

Anger glared, "Spill, Rude, you **will** tell me. Or else…"

Rude smiled, and looked over her shoulder at a certain pink cloaked emotion. Anger followed Rude's gaze with her eyes, and as she did, her eyes widened as she groaned, "Oh, Hell no."

Rude smirked, "Hell yeah."

Turning her attention back to Rude, Anger glared, "Prove it, Wise Ass."

Rude frowned for a second at the new nickname, and then glanced over at Beast Boy. Suddenly, Rude's frown turned into a menacing smirk, and her eyes once again fell on Anger as she spoke side-long to Beast Boy, "Hey, Beast Boy, why don't you tell us some jokes while we're all just standing here?"

"Sure," Beast Boy agreed.

Anger looked from Rude to Beast Boy. Her eyes widened, realizing what Rude's intentions were. Glaring at Rude, she said, "I hate you."

Rude shrugged, "Go ahead, BB. We're all waiting."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to start his joke, but was interrupted by none other than the yellow cloaked Raven herself, Knowledge.

"What's up?"

"Beast Boy was going to tell a joke. Where are the others?" Happy asked.

"Oh, Brave is coming. Purple and Wisdom wanted to take one more run on the Ferris Wheel, and I was like 'Go crazy.' So, what's this joke?" Knowledge answered.

Brave came running up behind Knowledge, and asked, "What joke?"

Beast Boy groaned, "Can I just tell it now, please?"

Brave nodded, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you! Ok, so how about this one? Three girls are stranded on a deserted island; one is a blonde, one a brunette, and one a red head. It was 20 miles to the nearest island with people on it. The red head yells 'Dude, I can't take it any more!' So, she swims out ten miles, gets tired, and drowns. The brunette goes, 'Dude, do you think she made it? Oh well. I'm, like, going.' She swims 10 miles, gets tired, and then she drowns," Beast Boy smiled as he finished, "So, the blonde finally figures she might as well go. So she swims out ten miles, and is all like 'Man, I'm tired!' So she swims all the ten miles back to shore."

Beast Boy smiled wildly, awaiting the expected laughers of the Ravens in front of him. Knowledge coughed a bit, and Beast Boy looked around him. Not one of the 6 emotions gathered was laughing. Not even smiling. In fact, Knowledge's eye twitched from the mere stupidity of the so called joke. However, something caught the changeling's eye. Anger's mouth, not her whole mouth, just the left corner, was twitching, and soon, the twitch turned into a sad attempt to stop a smile. Joyous laughter filled the air suddenly, making everyone else around her jump. Anger laughed wholeheartedly. Though a bit rough at first, it grew more and more glorious than anyone could have imagined as her laughter continued to grow.

"See, there you go! At least someone here knows a good joke when they hear one!" Beast Boy laughed.

Rude smirked, "I knew it."

Anger struggled to settle herself down, "F-Fine, I admit it. I have Pinky's chakra. Happy?"

"You have whose?" Beast Boy shouted, eyes wide.

Rude snickered, "You know, we could ask you the same."

At this, the emotions chuckled a bit, except for Anger, whose eye was twitching terribly, for she couldn't decide whether to laugh at the girl's joke or to glare at her, as usual.

Anger sighed, "I almost regret finding out…"

Happy giggled, "So, Miss Sour Puss has my chakra?"

Timid rubbed the temples of her forehead, "I'm confused, now. Who has whose chakra?"

"Well, from what I've observed, I believe Timid must have Anger's. Knowledge has Rude's. Rude has become very observant lately, so I think that she must have mine," Wisdom informed, walking up to the group, the purple clad Raven trailing behind her.

"We just found out that Anger has my chakra!" Happy laughed merrily.

Knowledge smirked, "And let's not forget whose chakra you have."

"We can't be sure," Wisdom turned sharply toward the girl.

"Guys, this may be random, but we should get going. There's no telling when Raven will get back, and, besides, this place is getting real boring real fast," Timid spoke.

Beast Boy laughed, "You definitely have Anger's." Anger looked away blushing, and Beast Boy continued, "Look, I think we've **all **had enough down time, right?" Beast Boy looked around, each of the emotions nodding in response, "So let's go. I'm thinkin… Knowledge's realm?"

"Raven did want us working on a cure," Brave put in.

"Alright, let's go. It's not that far of a walk." Knowledge sighed; she had to admit, she was getting bored as well. "Oh yeah, and, for the record, I'm not rude."

Happy laughed, "Oh, come on! The way you engulfed those chicken legs back at the cabin… You're right. You're not rude; you're a pig!"

Knowledge blushed, and Rude laughed, "Let's just hope the chakra switch hasn't affected her realm very much. If it's as messy as mine, we may never be able to find our way out."

Knowledge rolled her eyes, and the group of 9 headed out to her realm.

* * *

Meanwhile……

"Wow, Beast Boy really screwed up this time, huh?" Cyborg asked, sitting on Raven's bed.

Raven was standing in front of him, "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright, I'll help you find the counter spell, but Rae?"

"Yes?"

Cyborg looked at the ground awkwardly, "You… You sure you can handle Beast Boy inside you're mind? I mean, I've been in there before, remember? It's pretty scary, and I know you must have some secrets in your head that you don't want us finding out about. You sure it's safe to leave him in there, ya know, _alone_?"

Raven sat down next to him, "Believe it or not, I trust him. Beast Boy has, weird as it sounds, matured since the last time he was there, and I don't think he'll do anything stu-…."

Raven covered her mouth quickly.

"What?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

She bent over, hands over her mouth, trying to hold in this feeling in her stomach.

"Rae?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Cyborg shot up from the bed, scared half to death. Gasping, Raven covered her mouth again, trying to stop the laughter coming from within. As soon as she settled, Cyborg asked, "What the hell was that!"

Raven wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye from the laugh, and, rather annoyed, said, "**That** was Beast Boy doing something stupid. Obviously, he must have done something to make someone laugh. Someone who wasn't supposed to…"

"Huh?" Cyborg asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Never mind. Look, if this keeps up, I'll be having mood swings all day. I need to go."

She rushed over to her dresser, where her mirror was, and turned to Cyborg, "Start looking for that spell. If anyone asks where I am… well, tell them something they'll believe. I shouldn't be gone too long."

Saluting, Cyborg laughed, "Yes, ma'am!"

Raven rolled her eyes and left him.

* * *

WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT! Ummm, next chapter we will visit Knowledge's realm and MAYBE **RUDE'S** realm. I'm not sure yet though, so don't get you're hopes up. And we will find out whose chakra Bravery has, which should be interesting. Anyway, stick with me here, guys. I'm just now getting back in the groove of things. So, yeah! HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE AND HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS! 


	5. Messy library

K, so in this chapter I shall be attempting to write about Knowledge's realm. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ch. 5

Raven landed softly. Looking around her, she sighed.

_Duh their not going to wait for me, guess I have to go on the search…again._

The girl rolled her eyes, and floated out of the cabin. Flying high in the sky, Raven looked around the surrounding area. Not a soul in sight. Sighing loudly again Raven flew toward the nearest gate.

"Are we there yet?"

Anger's eye twitched,

"No, we're not there yet, if we were would we still be walking?"

Happy smiled, despite the frustrated emotion's answer, and asked,

"Why are we walking again?"

Wisdom smiled,

"Because not all of us can fly, remember?"

She nodded her head at the green boy in front of her.

"Ooooh...why can't we just carry him?"

Beast Boy smiled, and looked back to his left at her,

"I wouldn't mind being carried. That is…" he paused looking to the right, "if someone would be willing to carry me."

Bravery floated to the right of him. She felt his gaze and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Pleeeease?" He begged.

Knowledge cocked an eyebrow,

"Bravery, you're strong enough to carry Beast Boy, right?"

Bravery looked away quickly,

"W-well…actually…umm…"

Wisdom closed her eyes and smiled knowingly,

"It's alright Bravery, if you can't do it, we understand."

"Like Hell we do," Rude scoffed.

Wisdom scowled at the girl, but continued,

"We understand that, because of the chakra switch, you may not have as much strength as you used to. That's why you can't carry him, correct?"

An involuntary blush rose to the green cloaked girl's cheeks,

"Yes."

"I can do it!" The purple cloaked emotion called from behind the rest.

The group stopped to look at the wide eyed, smiling faced, girl. Scowling Wisdom said,

"I don't think s—"

"Great!" purple answered.

Beast Boy was lifted into the air quickly, by the arms. Sighing heavily, Knowledge, who was becoming more and more irritated, flew head; the others were following closely behind.

"So, Beast Boy, how do you like Raven's mind so far?" The purple cloaked emotion asked.

Beast Boy looked up at her,

"It's alright, a lot safer than the last time I came."

Wisdom floated beside them,

"Well, last time you were here at a time when we were fighting _him_."

The smile once lit Beast Boy's face fell, and purple cloaked Rave scowled at the girl.

"But the good news is, now, you're here when we're not fighting. So, naturally, we all can keep you company. After all, we wouldn't want you getting lost now do we?" Wisdom smiled, looking over at him. Beast Boy chuckled and a small smile spread across the face of his carrier. Timid, who floated behind them, clenched her fists. Happy flew to the left of her.

"Hey, you O.K.?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Timid replied through closed teeth.

Happy tilted her head to the side, frowning, "You don't look fine. What's wrong?" She spoke in a whisper now so the others in front of them could not hear, "You can trust me."

Timid unclenched her fingers and looked at her. A calm smile greeted the normally shy emotion, and Timid sighed,

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

Happy's smile got smaller, but did not disappear,

"What's not a good idea?"

"The last time, Affect—…um…she," Timid nodded toward the purple cloaked Raven, "Looked that happy was when…we knew that damned dragon."

Now Happy's smile was gone,

"You mean Malchior."

Timid looked away,

"I know it's stupid. Let's just forget it."

Happy whispered,

"Look, deep down, we're all afraid of getting hurt again," she smiled, "but that doesn't mean we can't at least try to be happy"

Timid rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say."

"Raven needs this, she needs him." Happy sighed, "We have to be brave, for Raven?" Timid frowned, but nodded anyway. "Good," Happy said.

"We're here," Knowledge announced, lowering to the ground.

Happy winked at Timid, who just rolled her eyes, and the nine teens walked through the gate.

* * *

Just one realm over, Raven glared down in frustration at the amusement park below.

"Where the hell are they?" She growled.

Scanning the area quickly, the empath decided to lower herself to the ground.

_I might as well eat; looks as if I'll be staying here past lunch._

Raven sighed and looked around,

"This place has definitely gotten…bigger."

Rubbing her temples, Raven realized something rather odd. She had no idea where she was. She groaned, fully annoyed,

"I haven't been here in a while. Not that I should have...why am I talking to myself?"

Raven shook her head and started walking. Coming up to a cotton candy stand, Raven smiled slightly,

"Normally I wouldn't but..."

The girl grabbed a bag full of the fluffy pink candy, opened it and smelled its sweet sugary scent. She reached into the plastic bag and pinched the candy between her fingers. Placing it in her mouth, Raven felt it slowly melt on her tongue, and a small smile spread across her face. Grabbing a chunk with her hand, Raven dropped the half empty bag to the ground. She was up in the air again, cotton candy in hand, to search for 8 run away emotions and an idiot.

* * *

"Oh…shit," Knowledge gapped.

Her realm had not been affected that much, as far as the others could see. There were still books, but now she no longer had any shelves. Stacks upon stacks of books, piled to the ceiling, surrounded the area.

"Calm down, it's no that bad," Rude grunted.

Knowledge stepped forward examining the column closest to her,

"They're not even in any order."

The girl was despondent. The others began to scan over other columns, and soon realized she was right. Her realm _had_ been changed. There were still books, but they certainly were not the regular research books you could expect to find in the smart emotion's domain. There were no longer just manuscripts on Raven's past and various histories. Now there were books there for enjoyment and not just the classics either. Sure there were works by Mark Twain and Ernest Hemingway, but there were also stories by Christopher Paolini, D.J. MacHale, and Eoin Colfer. Wisdom sighed,

"This is going to take longer than expected, everyone spread out and search, look for something that involves spells of any kind."

Nodding the emotions and Beast Boy looked up and down each column of books hoping to find anything that may help cure their case of Schizophrenia.

Bravery walked in between the many columns, by her self, looking from side to side. Spider webs clung to the covers, along with dust, and Bravery involuntarily shivered. Wrapping her cloak around her, Bravery shook again. Suddenly, something scurried behind her. Bravery spun around, eyes franticly searching every shadow. _Pitter patter_, there it was again. The girl turned again this time flailing her arms about, hoping to hit whatever was stalking her. A rat brushed past her legs, Bravery screamed, and backed up into the tower of books. She turned to face them; one by one they began to fall all around her, ending the silence that once hung in the air. Books hit other books, creating a domino affect all around the poor girl. Bravery called out again, trying to dodge the tumbling literature. Suddenly she saw it, the tallest stack near her, falling directly toward her. Crying out, Bravery held up her arms to block it, but she knew it was pointless. She knew her time was up, suddenly—

"Look out!"

Bravery was tackled to the ground; a body was on top of her, shielding her from the books.

Seven emotions watched in horror as piles and piles of books fell on their friends.

"Beast Boy!" Wisdom called out, when, at last, the books had settled.

As the dust cleared, neither Beast Boy nor Bravery could be seen. The purple cloaked emotion ran forward,

"Bravery! Beast Boy!"

"What happened?"

The seven emotions turned and behind them stood a rather ticked off Raven. She said again, "What happened?"

The emotion clad in purple shook her head and yelled,

"I'm sorry Raven, but we don't have time for this! Beast Boy and Bravery are trapped under there, and we have to get them out!"

She began to dig franticly, calling out the two MIA teens' names. The others quickly joined her in the search, throwing books everywhere.

"Are you going to help or not!" Wisdom cried.

Raven was pail, and stared wide-eyed at the scene before here.

_Beast Boy?_

Realizing she wasn't breathing, Raven inhaled deeply, and rushed forward to help with the dig.

Many minutes passed and the two were still nowhere to be found. Tears formed in Timid's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

_How could they be so stupid? They should have run out of the way. I should have been there to help them. _She thought.

"I found them!" Anger called.

The other six emotions and Raven looked over at her. Raven flew quickly to her. Her breath caught, and she covered her mouth. A hand was all that could be seen, and though she could not see the rest of the body, tears formed in Raven's eyes, because the hand was green, pale, and limp.

* * *

HAHA I'm so evil! I'm gonna end it there. I'll update when I can! 


	6. Affection

_**Hello all! I have a VERY important announcement at the end of the chapter so be sure to read it! It concerns my other stories so if you read them then you'll want to check it out! Ok so, on with the story!

* * *

"Happy come over here! Knowledge, dig over there. No, no, Anger, start over there!" Wisdom directed.**_

Raven breathed in and out and in again.

_Oh, Gawd. I should have been here. I should have-_

She ran a hand through here hair.

"Raven?" Raven turned, and Wisdom stood beside her, "Why don't you go sit down. We can take it from here, you don't need this stress."

The empath nodded, still slightly in shock, and headed over to a near by sofa. She sunk into the soft cushions, and stared out at the scene before her. All of her emotions floated above the pile of books, not wanting to step on what could be a body. Knowledge and Wisdom seemed to be directing the rescue, while the rest listened, none making any objections, not even Anger. Exhaling loudly, Raven sunk lower into the couch. She wiped her face with her hands, and felt moister on them. Wiping a finger across her left eye, she realized tears had been falling, and she didn't even know it. She wiped her face with her sleeve, her hands shook and she thought to her self,

_What's wrong with me? He'll be fine. It was just a pile of books…that reached the ceiling…but he's a Titan. He's tougher than he looks…he'll be fine._

_He has to be._

"We've got him!"

Raven's head shot up.

"Careful, careful," Wisdom said.

Rude and the purple cloaked Raven were floating above the pile, Beast Boy's body in there arms. They floated to the couch and Raven got up. The two laid him down on it. Anger called,

"Brave was under him."

Raven spoke quietly,

"He was protecting her."

Anger and Timid carefully carried Brave over to another couch close to the group. Raven's legs felt weak, and she fell to her knees.

"Raven," Wisdom said, alarmed.

"Go check on Brave," she said, her voice unwavering.

The emotion sighed and motioned for the others to follow her to Brave. Raven sighed,

"You idiot," she brushed her hand across his hair, "you never should have left the cabin."

A single tear slid down her cheek, and onto Beast Boy's face. The water made a darker spot on the boy's face. Raven smiled slightly, relieved.

_The dust made him look pale. Made him look as if he was dead…_

"Raven?"

She turned, and the seven conscious emotions stood/floated by Brave's couch.

"What?" she asked.

"Brave seems fine, just a few bruises, if it wasn't for Beast Boy, it would have been a lot worse." Knowledge said eyes cast down.

Raven sighed, relieved, but the emotions seemed unsatisfied.

The purple cloaked Raven cleared her throat,

"H-How's Beast Boy?"

Turning her attention back to the boy, Raven looked down at him.

"From the front he just looks a little covered in dust, but…"

Timid closed her eyes and raised her hand. Black energy engulfed Beast Boy's body, and he floated in the air. She slowly turned him, so he was now lying on his stomach, his head to the side so he could breathe. Raven lifted up his shirt, to examine his back. Bruises were forming all over; Raven assumed those were from the hard-back books, but besides that nothing seemed to be broken. She stood and looked back at her emotions,

"The back looks fine too. Just some bad bruises." The girl levitated him and turned him so he could lie on his back again. "We're lucky there weren't a lot of hard-back books around."

Relief washed over each of the emotions, and Raven could see it. Raven cocked an eye brow and—

"Ugh…"

Raven's head shot over to the body in front of her. Beast Boy rubbed his head and groaned again. The empath knelt down,

"Beast Boy?"

Still rubbing his head, he opened one eye to look at her. Surprised at how close she was to his face, Beast Boy sat up suddenly. Each emotion took a step forward,

"No!"

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at them quizzically. Timid's eyes cast down, and Anger, along with the rest of the emotions, shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"We mean…you shouldn't sit up, not till you're ok!" Happy said smiling.

Beast Boy laughed heartedly,

"No, no, I'm fine! See? No problem!"

He swung his legs over the side of the couch and Raven put her hands up, just waiting for him to fall. Beast Boy's legs shook as he attempted to stand. He laughed again,

"See? No problems!" He took a step forward, smiling brightly, and fully confident. "Whoa!" Beast Boy wavered. His legs shook and he was just about to fall when—

"Hmph, idiot." Raven took hold of Beast Boy's shoulders, from behind him. "You shouldn't try to walk yet. You were just hit by about 500 books, some of which were hard backs. It's no use trying to walk for about another 15 minutes."

Goosebumps covered Beast Boy's arms, and for some bizarre reason, when at last Raven released him, the spot where her hands once were tingled. A groan came from the body laying a couch, behind the emotions. Turning, Raven saw Bravery slowly regain consciousness. All 7 emotions formed a semi-circle behind the couch, so that Bravery's body could be seen by Raven and Beast Boy. A hand grasped Beast Boy's and he gasped, surprised. Raven looked over at him,

"Well you're not going to walk over there your self, now are you?"

Beast Boy smiled,

"I guess not."

Placing his arm around her neck, Raven put her left arm around Beast Boys waist and her right on his hand, which lay on resting on her shoulder. Beast Boy limped, with Raven as his support, over the Bravery.

"How you feelin?" He asked.

Bravery looked up at him,

"What happened, what's going on, and when did _you_ get here?" Bravery pointed a finger at Raven, who simply cocked an eye brow. Wisdom smiled,

"Brave, there was an accident. Don't you remember?"

Bravery looked down at her hands, which were covered in dust.

"I remember books falling…and…and a rat…and then a scream…"

Beast Boy smiled down at the girl,

"I like to think of it more as a shout. Guys don't really 'scream'." He laughed, "I must not have blocked as many books as I thought; sounds like you got hit pretty hard."

"Beast Boy…"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head,

"Don't worry bout it, Bravery, no big really!"

Raven shook her head,

"Beast Boy I need to have a word with you…privately."

The boy frowned,

"Uh, no thank you, I think I'll just— whoa!"

Raven nearly _dragged_ him away. The emotions watched them go, and one of them smirked,

"She seems a tad angry."

Rude looked over at Timid,

"Just a bit."

Raven, once she was sure the others couldn't hear her, let go of Beast Boy. She turned sharply, facing him. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled,

"So, what did ya need?"

"What did you think you were doing?" Raven demanded.

The boy frowned,

"What—"

"Did I say you could talk?" She interrupted.

_Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,_ Beast Boy thought.

"I told you that I would be back. You were supposed to say at the cabin." Raven was now pacing in front of him, glaring at the gray floor, as she spoke.

"You never—"

"Quiet." Raven hissed.

Beast Boy shook his head, and the movement caused him to waver a little. The girl before him stopped her pacing to make sure he wasn't going to fall. When he caught him self he looked at her accusingly,

"Look, you said so your self, I have a knack for making sure your emotions don't kill each other. Happy suggested we go to her realm for some fun and I thought—"

"Happy?" Raven's eyes darted over to the girl in pink.

Beast Boy waved his hands and got in front of her view,

"No, no, look, I thought it was a good idea. It was my fault we left, not hers." He sighed and continued, "Look, I'm sorry we left and if we knew you would get mad, we wouldn't have gone."

Raven sighed and looked down,

"I wasn't really mad…just…"

Beast Boy smiled,

"You were worried, weren't you?"

Raven glanced at him then looked to her right,

"No."

Beast Boy laughed,

"It's ok, Rae! You don't have to admit to it."

Raven flushed crimson, and Beast Boy put his hands on her shoulders, "What do you say we join the others? You can tell us what you were doin out in the real world."

Suddenly, a figure came out of now where, and jumped on Beast Boy. He cried out and fell to the ground.

Mean while, out of hearing range, three emotions sat on the couch, three stood behind, and two sat on the arms.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Happy asked, as she watched Raven pace.

She sat on the left side of the couch, Brave sat in the middle, and Timid sat on the right.

Rude scoffed,

"Well, duh! She's probably chewing him out for letting us leave the cabin."

She had her elbows resting on the back of the couch, her hands cupped her face.

Happy gasped,

"But that was my idea."

The others watched as Raven continued to look angry. Suddenly, Beast Boy wavered a bit. The emotions straightened up, all ready to fly over to help him. When he caught him self, they relaxed. Knowledge smirked,

"Ten bucks says he rats her out."

Wisdom, who stood beside Rude, looked straight forward,

"Five says he doesn't."

Raven suddenly looked over Beast Boys shoulder at the group, particularly in Happy's direction, and Happy shivered. Beast Boy got in front of Raven's view, Happy sunk in to the cushions and bit the inside of her cheek, nervously. Knowledge, who had been sitting on one of the arms of the sofa, chuckled,

"You owe me five bucks."

Wisdom looked up at her and scowled. Timid shook her head,

"What made you think he wouldn't say anything?"

Wisdom looked back at Beast Boy, who seemed to be successfully calming Raven down.

"I don't know, I just-- I guess I just have faith in him." She smiled and sighed, "Beast Boy may have told Raven the truth, but that only means that he wants to be honest with her. You all saw how he then brought the attention back to him; he didn't want Happy to get in trouble. He is noble and brave…and kind…and…"

Brave, looked behind her, as did Happy and Timid. Wisdom's head was tilted to the side and she now took the same posture as Rude had. Her face cupped in her hands, Wisdom sighed again. Rude blinked a few times and said,

"Well…that covers one mystery."

Shaking her head, Wisdom stood up straight,

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"You have Affection's chakra."

All the emotions looked from Rude to Beast Boy and Raven. Knowledge hissed,

"Shhh, if they heard you we're dead."

Rude rolled her eyes,

"Relax, we can't hear them. What makes you think they can hear us?"

The purple cloaked emotion sat on one of the arms and asked,

"What makes you think she has my chakra?"

Happy giggled,

"You heard her!" The girl got up and spun in the sky, "'Oh he's so wonderful, so noble and brave!'"

Wisdom reached up and grabbed the girl's cape, pulling her down to the ground. Rude snickered,

"Come now, Wisdom, you're not embarrassed are you? No need to get violent."

The girl's eye twitched,

"You want violent?"

Brave looked between the two girls,

"Um…Come on you guys c-calm down. We're in enough trouble already."

Happy stood beside Rude,

"Just admit it; we all know it's true. You have Affection's chakra." She giggled and said, "Aw, maybe she's in denial."

Knowledge stood beside Happy, she sighed,

"It wouldn't be surprising, after all Wisdom is used the most when it comes to Raven's mind. It would only make sense for her to react the same way Raven would."

Timid stood next to Wisdom,

"What gives you the right to be so rude to Wisdom?"

Brave carefully flew behind the couch and landed beside Timid,

"Well, she does have Rude's chakra, so that gives her some regularity I suppose."

Knowledge took a step forward,

"Yeah, so what if I want to be rude? At least I didn't go from being a cry baby to having a charka that belonged to a loose cannon."

Anger clenched her fists and stood next to Wisdom,

"Who you callin a 'loose cannon'?"

The emotions began to argue back and forth, until…

"Whoa, wait time out!" Rude looked around the group, "If Brave has Timid's chakra, and Wisdom has Affection's…then that means…"

Wisdom's eyes widened,

"Oh no…"

Horrified all seven emotions turned. And to their dismay, they found Affection slowly sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Beast Boy. All the emotions cringed as she tackled him. Raven's face glowed hot with rage. Seven emotions raced over to the three, Happy in the lead, just in time to hear Raven yell,

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Happy giggled,

"Well that's an easy question! She's Affection!"

The six emotions behind her came to a sudden halt. Knowledge smacked her forehead,

"I'm gonna kill her," she growled.

Raven's eyes bulged.

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT! READ! NOW! GRRRR! _**

Ok, some of you guys know that I had a story up that I canceled because I didn't know where it was going. Well, unfortunately it has happened again. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes has been taken down. Sorry guys but unlike Schizo or DNA Buddies the story had no plot. So, I took it down. I just thought you guys should know. I will update ASAP! HAPPY EASTER! Or if you don't celebrate Easter then happy April 16th!


	7. Realization and Further Denial

Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you readers are not mad. Um… Basically, the only excuse I have is finals. They have kept me tired, stressed, and unable to think creatively. So, please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Beast Boy!"

A masked boy looked around him. The city went about its business as usual: kids in the park enjoying their last few weeks of summer break, parents watching on proudly. Unfortunately, this joyful scene could not shake the uneasiness growing inside him.

"Beast Boy! Where are you!" He tried again.

A red haired girl stood beside him, "Perhaps he just went to visit the Titans East, and she simply forgot to tell us."

Robin shook his head, "I don't like it, Star. It's not like him to just run away." He glanced to his left and saw worry spread across the girl's face.

"Don't worry, Starfire," he smiled, "We'll find him."

The girl smiled back at him and replied, "I know, but… it still worries me. This time of the year… it is close to the anniversary of Terra's death, is it not?"

"August 21st, yeah."

"So, perhaps Beast Boy went to visit her grave."

_Even if he did, he wouldn't just up and leave. It's just not like him._ Robin thought, glaring at the bright blue sky. Birds flew merrily above, chirping as they flew. Robin sighed in frustration, "And why isn't Cyborg here? What did he say when you went to get him, 'I'm busy'?"

Starfire half smiled and shrugged, "I did not wish to bother him, it would have been rude."

Robin looked at Starfire, "Come on."

He began to walk away and the girl asked, "Where are we going?"

"Something's not right," he replied, "Cyborg said he was too busy to come look for his friend. Raven didn't answer us, and somehow, she managed to change the override lock code for her room, and Beast Boy's MIA." Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and took to the sky, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

A figure sat in his room, typing away at the computer.

"Come on; give me something to work with."

He was searching all over the internet for spells. After looking through all of Raven's books, Cyborg found multiple spells to manipulate machinery. From fixing the quality of your TV screen, to changing the temperature your microwave cooks at, so it won't nuke your food. So, Cyborg found one to manipulate his computer software. It took him a few tries, but he finally got it to get sites from Earth and other planets outside our solar system.

"Ok, I need an online spell book from Azarath." He typed in his request and watched as three different monsters searched.

Learning how to do magic wasn't easy. Luckily, it was pretty low key stuff, so Cyborg didn't have trouble finding the physical stuff needed. No, it was the mental stuff that was tricky. Even pronouncing words wasn't all that hard, but the whole 'keep your mind at ease' thing was the real challenge. The books all said the same thing, 'Relax. If your mind is racing, you can't focus'. Cyborg even had to meditate to calm down and focus.

_I don't know how Raven does it. I can barely sit still for 2 to 5 minutes, but having to do that four hours a day, **everyday**…that's somethin' else._

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Cyborg, it's me, open up."

Cyborg sighed, "I'm busy right now, man."

Starfire called, "Please, friend, Robin and I are worried and wish to speak with you."

Cyborg sat still, "Try later. I'll come out when I'm done, but right now— "

"Cyborg, open this damn door, or I'll break it down." Robin growled.

Sighing again, Cyborg walked over to his door, opened it a creek, and asked, "What?"

Robin's mask covered his eyes, but somehow, Cyborg knew there was fire burning in them.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Cyborg's anger was rising, and he sneered, "Nothin, man, just mind your own business." The door began to close, but Robin shot his hand forward.

"I'm not done. What is so damn important that you'd shut your friends out, and ignore the search for Beast Boy?"

Cyborg clenched his fists, his anger surfacing, "I'm not ignoring Beast Boy. I'm trying to help him!" The boy opened his door all the way. Cyborg sighed, "Look. Sorry, man, but Rae didn't want to involve anyone else in this, but…"

Robin looked at him quizzically, "Raven?"

Starfire stood beside Robin.

"Please explain," she asked.

Cyborg sighed again, "She's not gonna be happy when she finds out I told you." He gestured for the two to come in. "Come on. Might as well sit down. This is gonna take a while to explain."

* * *

"You couldn't have just kept quiet could you? You could have sat there like a good little emotion, but no, you had to belt it out, didn't you?" A voice snarled in the darkness.

"Leave her alone; Raven was going to find out about me anyway. Just—"

"Was I talking to you?" The angry one asked.

'_Shut up, you're loud'._ Raven thought, '_Where am I? Why can't I move?'_

"Calm down, Anger! Goodness, I thought you had Happy's chakra."

Another girl said, "She hit her head pretty hard, but Raven should be fine."

"Still, Happy shouldn't have sprung Affection's identity on her so quickly. It's gonna be Hell in here when she comes to."

A boy spoke softly, "Raven…. Wisdom, you sure she'll be ok?"

The girl answered, "Yes, Beast Boy, she'll be fine."

A bubbly voice asked sweetly, "Hey guys, I was wonderin, how can Raven be unconscious in her own head?"

A silence followed.

Suddenly, pain surged though her head and Raven groaned.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called, "Rae, can you hear me? Rae?"

Raven felt a warm hand glide across her face. Slowly, the dark angel's eyes fluttered open. Eyes the color of a forest light met violet, and Raven gasped. The owner of those soft eyes smiled gently.

"Hey," he greeted.

Still mesmerized Raven whispered, "Hey."

The boy moved back, slowly removing the hand that once cupped her face.

"Glad to see you're ok," he said.

"Me too!" a girl cheered.

It was then Raven took notice to what, or rather _who_, was around her. Beast Boy knelt beside her, in front of the couch, on which she lay. Eight emotions stood in various positions around the back and sides of the couch. The voice Raven recognized to be Happy said again, "I'm so glad you're ok! After all, you fell pretty quickly. Didn't expect _that_ to happen. Although, shock is one of the causes of a fainting spell, along with many other things." The girl giggled and jumped over the back of the couch. She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, and, speaking of spells, I once saw one that could make someone fall asleep just like that," she snapped her fingers. "Which would be bad if you were by some stairs, 'cause then you could fall down, crash into a trash can, and di—"

"Okay!" Knowledge exclaimed. She covered Happy's mouth and said, "That's enough info for one day." The girl looked around her, "Oh, now that we're on the topic, did any of you happen to see a good spell book? You know, while we were dinging out Brave and BB?"

Rude rolled her eyes, "No, I was a tad preoccupied at the time. Oops."

Wisdom laughed awkwardly, and said, "Well, why don't we start looking again? I'm sure Beast Boy can handle things over here. Right?"

Beast Boy nodded, and the emotions left. Rude, Timid, and Anger split from the group to search through the book stacks that didn't fall. The rest of the emotions looked through the dusty pile on the floor.

Raven stretched, "Now that they're gone, you mind telling me what happened?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Sure."

The green boy explained that, after Happy's confession, Knowledge had covered Happy's mouth, so she couldn't say anymore. That's when Raven had begun to sway. He explained that he tried to get up in time to catch her, but he was too slow. Affection had been upset; afraid that it was her fault Raven was hurt. Although this was partially true, Beast Boy declined that thought and told her not to worry. "I carried you over to the couch, and Wisdom tried to figure out how deep the cut on your forehead was." He pointed to her head in emphasis, "And that's when the finger pointing started." Beast Boy said that he had been most surprised when Timid joined in the arguing. "Then Wisdom settled it, you woke up, and now, here we are."

Raven groaned, "Ugh… my head."

The kind boy inspected her wound, "Yeah, you hit it on the floor when you fell. It should be fine, but I think you should get some aspirin later. Ya know, just to get the headache to go away."

Raven nodded and tried to sit up. She sighed, "Affection…"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Don't be hard on her, Rae." He laughed, "I mean, it's not her fault she's attracted. I am a babe magnet after all." Beast Boy flexed his muscles and winked.

Raven's eye twitched, "I'm not sure if _that_'s why she acts the way she does."

Beast Boy frowned, "What else could it be?"

The girl gave him a look that begged the question of the sincerity in his 'I'm too sexy' theory. Shaking her head, Raven pondered, "Well, affection, in itself, means to care for something. So, that could range anywhere from friends to just comrades."

Beast Boy thought aloud, "So, if you add bravery in to the mix… she could just want to be more open with her feelings."

"Right. So basically, it wouldn't matter who was in here, because she'd end up just expressing any amount of affection I have for him or her. So, because you and I are friends, she feels the need to express that through _physical_ actions." After she said this, Raven groaned, "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

Beast Boy chuckled, "Dunno, but I'm glad we figured out why she's so clingy to me." He laughed again, "I guess it's a good thing we're just friends and not… ya know."

Raven looked up at him. Beast Boy's laugh didn't sound normal to her. For some reason, it held anguish and a hint of sadness.

"Beast Boy…"

"I'm sorry," someone spoke from beside the couch. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but Wisdom asked for me to tell you. We couldn't find anything, but she said we could look again…. if you want."

Beast Boy smiled, "Well, gosh Affection, you don't have to act so formal about it. Not like Raven's a General in the army."

The girl's humble attitude suddenly switched, and she smiled. She stood at attention, saluting and all.

"Ma'am, my comrades and I await your orders!" She called, a serious look held on her face.

Beast Boy laughed merrily, and Raven shook her head. Humoring the emotion, Beast Boy saluted Raven as well. Affection and Beast Boy stood side by side in front of Raven. He asked, "General! What are your orders?"

Affection giggled gleefully next to him, but held her position. Seeing that neither one was about to stop this nonsense, Raven gave her orders.

"Affection, you and your…'_regiment_' are to help with the search with Timid, Rude, and Anger." Affection stood still, and Raven cocked her eye brow, "What?"

Beast Boy whispered loudly, "You're supposed to say she can go."

Affection giggled and nodded slightly, before returning to her stance. Raven sighed, annoyed, "You are excused."

Affection saluted, "Ma'am!" Then she winked at Beast Boy and left. Beast Boy, stone-faced and at attention, stood still.

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy… do you want to leave?"

Thrown by the question, the boy lost his pose and frowned, "What?"

"While the others are looking for a book," Raven started, "You and I can leave. I told Cyborg about our situation, and he agreed to help. I made him swear to secrecy, so we don't have to worry about anyone else finding out about this. We need to see how he's doing, and find out how he can cover for us while we're in here. Besides," she looked up at him, smiling slightly, "I know you don't like to be cooped up in a place like this."

Beast Boy's cheeks got hot, and his pointed ears burned. The smile on Raven's face was soft and small, but was still there. Beast Boy stuttered, "W-well, I-I don't r-really mind. I mean… um…"

"I'll go tell everyone what we're doing, and then, we can leave."

Although Raven left him standing there, blushing, the image of her smile lingered in his mind.

* * *

"So… let me get this straight," Robin rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"Beast Boy is in Raven's _mind,_ because he made her emotions go Schizophrenic?"

"Basically," Cyborg nodded.

Starfire tilted head, "I do not understand, why did she not ask for our assistance?"

Cyborg sighed, "Trust me, Star, I have no idea." Robin stood up. "Where're you goin'?" Cyborg asked him.

Robin walk by him and said, "I think we need to have a talk with Ms. Raven."

Starfire smiled, "Yes, we must help her."

The boy wonder left with his princess, and Cyborg sighed. He stood to follow them, "She's gonna kill me…"

* * *

Ok guys, don't kill me for taking so long. Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see ya in the next update! 


	8. Breakdown

Hey my amazing fans who have put up with all my crap! Did I mention how much I love you guys? Well… I do! Honestly, I'm glad that my wonderful readers have kept up with the story, and I do appreciate every one of you! Thank you for all of your support and now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch.8

A girl stared out at the small group in front of her, and the crowd gazed back. She waited silently for their feedback. One of them spoke, confusion plastered across her face.

"What?" she asked.

Raven answered her calmly, "We're leaving."

The one in glasses spoke again, "No. No, you can't just leave."

Another girl, clad in pink, said, "Well, they can, but that doesn't make it ok." She looked at Raven, "I mean, like, who will keep us company?"

"Happy's right," another one offered, "We need someone to help us."

Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Well, I'm helping you."

The emotions in front of her looked away, each expression saying 'yeah right.' Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Besides, from what I hear, you seemed to be handling things fine, Wisdom. You can keep the others in order while we're away."

Wisdom looked over at her and asked, "For how long? Sure, they'll listen to me for a while, but sooner or later, they'll stop. When that time comes, what am I supposed to do?"

Affection frowned, "Besides, Raven," she looked past her, "we need him."

Raven glanced over at the girl, and watched as each emotion nodded in agreement. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder at a boy. He sat on the couch, twiddling his fingers, waiting patiently. She looked back at the girls, who stared at her, eyes hopeful.

She sighed again, "No." Affection's shoulder's dropped, and Raven continued, "You will be fine. I'm leaving Wisdom and Knowledge in charge until we get back. Until then—"

"So, he is coming back?" the emotion in orange questioned.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy, you're bringing him back, right?" Wisdom asked, also curious.

Raven looked at the two, "I-I don't know yet. I'll worry about it later, but right now, I just need to get out of here."

"But Raven…"

"Enough, Affection. I've made my decision. I'm leaving, and Beast Boy _is _coming with me. I don't want to hear another complaint from any of you, understand?"

The emotion lowered her head, and Anger scoffed, "Yes ma'am."

Raven's eyes flickered over to the girl, "Good," she sneered. Raven said her farewells and left them. Beast Boy stood as she walked toward him. "You ready?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded excitedly. Raven held out her hand, "Take my hand and don't let go until we're out." Beast Boy smiled and grasped her hand tightly. And they were gone.

* * *

Darkness was all that could be seen. Raven was the first to come out. She landed softly on her feet. Unlike her companion, "Ouch," he groaned.

Beast Boy had landed on his bottom, hard. The girl beside him sighed, "Beast Boy, you've come out of the mirror before; you should have been prepared for the landing this time."

"Yeah, well, last time I could see when we were out. It's so stupidly dark in here, how was I supposed to know we were back?"

Raven squinted in the darkness, blocking Beast Boy's rambling out of her mind.

'_That's weird,'_ she thought, '_it's not that late. The sun should still be out.' _Looking around, Raven's pulse quickened, 'S_omething's not right. Why is it so quiet in the tower?'_

"—ven?"

'_I should be able to hear something, someone, downstairs. Cyborg wouldn't leave without leaving a note or something, right?_' Her breathing got faster and adrenalin surged through her as her eyes quickly searched the darkness.

"Rae?"

'_No, I can still sense them; four people are in the tower, not counting me. My friends are all here. I'm safe… So, why am I scared? Why do I feel like someone is watching me?'_

"Hey, Rae, you alright?"

Raven stiffened, _'Someone's in my room, and they're not happy.'_ Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Rae?"

Raven reached out for Beast Boy, finally hearing his worried cries, and caught his arm.

She spoke quietly, "Someone is in here. Can you see anything?"

"No," Beast Boy answered.

A candle lit, suddenly, by Raven's night stand on the left side of her bed. In its orange glow, it revealed a figure. On the right side of her bed, leaning against a wall, he stood. Arms folded across his chest, and glaring, he said, "Welcome back."

Beast Boy yelped in surprise and jumped behind Raven as another candle flared to life on her right. Raven's eyes flickered over in that direction. A girl was leaning against the curtain covered windows. She spoke seriously, her tone almost icy,"How nice of you to join us."

Raven looked down at the red head's hands. A lighter was held in her clenched fingers. Looking back at the boy in front of her, she noticed a lighter in his hands as well. Raven asked, "How'd you get in here? I changed the code."

The last candle lit, and its light revealed a cyborg. Hunched over and frowning, he stood on Raven's left, by her bed. A lighter was also in his robotic hand.

"Sorry, Rae," he said somberly.

Beast Boy, peeked over Raven's shoulder, "Did he rat us out?"

"Raven?" she looked back at the boy on the right of her bed. "I think it's time you tell us what the hell is going on."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. She raised her hand and telekinetically turned on the light.

She said dryly, "A little over dramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid this is no time for the jokes," Starfire said. She frowned, "We were very concerned for you and Beast Boy."

Robin spoke quickly and sternly, "Honestly Raven, what the hell were you thinking! You know we all care about this team's safety, and yet, you decide not to tell anybody. And what's worse is you made Cyborg lie to his team to keep it a secret from us. Raven," Robin advanced toward her, "We thought something had happened to you and Beast Boy. Hell, for a while, I thought Beast Boy might have run away. You know, considering…"

Looking behind her, Raven saw Beast Boy looking down, "August 21st…" he whispered.

"Raven," Starfire called. Raven looked over at her, "you must understand. We are a team. On my planet, 'team' is the same word for 'family'. Families are supposed to take care of each other. If something happens to one of its members–"

"We all should know about it," Robin finished, looking over at Starfire.

"Please, tell us what happened," Starfire begged.

"And what we can do to fix it," Robin finished.

Raven looked around her, then at Beast Boy. He shrugged, and Raven sighed in defeat.

Beast Boy smiled, "Where should we start?"

"I hear it's best to start at the beginning," she whispered back.

"You didn't want to _worry_ us!"

Raven sat back into the comfortable couch and sighed. Beast Boy looked down shamefully.

"Look Robin, she didn't want to bother anyone. That's why she didn't tell you guys." He mumbled.

Robin paced in front of the two, "Didn't want to worry us, what a load of…"

Beast Boy looked up at Robin, frustrated that he didn't understand. Raven sat next to him on the big red couch. The group had moved downstairs to the living room for Raven to explain the details of her situation. In reality, Raven just wanted all those people out of her room. After telling the whole story, Raven explained she didn't want to bring anybody else into her problems. And, of course, Robin was furious. Starfire sat next to Raven, and Cyborg next to Beast Boy. Robin didn't feel like sitting at the moment.

"Raven, how badly can you be affected by this?" Starfire asked, clearly concerned.

Raven sighed and shook her head, "I have no idea. This has never happened to me before."

Robin stopped his pacing and asked, "What can we do?"

She sighed again, "I don't know. Look for a spell out here, I guess. Although, I doubt you'll find anything in this solar system that can help."

Cyborg smiled, "Well, we could always try outside our solar system. I can rewired the T-Ship again."

Suddenly, Raven was filled with a hot inner rage, and, although no one noticed, Raven's eyes got a hint of red in them.

"No," she hissed.

Beast Boy looked at the girl, alarmed. Raven stood and glared at Cyborg, "This is why I didn't want anybody to know about this. It's all your fault!"

Cyborg straightened up, "How is it my fault?"

Raven raised her hand into the air.

"You just had to pry into other people's business, didn't you?"

"What are you—?"

SMACK! Beast Boy jumped up from his seat, and Starfire yelped in surprise. Cyborg touched the side of this face, where a red mark was forming. Raven had slapped him.

"You think you can just invite yourself into my problems? I didn't want to involve any of you! My issues are just that: _mine_! If you hadn't spied on me, I wouldn't have to come back and forth, from here to my mind and back again. You traitor, you rat!" she raised her arm again.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, taking a step forward.

"You snitch!" Raven growled at Cyborg, who was still in shock. She swung her arm down for another hit.

SMACK! Raven's eyes widened. A trickle of blood ran down Beast Boy's cheek. He had jumped in front of Cyborg, just in time to take the blow for his friend. He chuckled, "Heh, you need to cut those nails, Rae. Ouch…"

"Beast Boy…" Raven backed away from him.

Beast Boy frowned when he saw her eyes. He gasped at what happened next, the red tint that was there slowly faded and was replaced with a dull gray color. The girl looked over at Cyborg, "I'm so sorry." She looked around her, panting. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook, "Please don't hate me."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg watched in amazement as tears streamed down Raven's face.

Beast Boy spoke softly, "It's alright, no one hates you." He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Everything's gonna to be alright."

Suddenly, Raven shook her head, and she closed her eyes tightly. She backed away from him, calling out in pain. She clenched the sides of her head, shaking violently. She fell to her knees, "Shut up!"

Beast Boy knelt by her side. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to hold her still.

Raven tried to shake him off of her.

"Leave me alone!" she growled.

Beast Boy got in front of her, taking her head in his hands, "Raven, it's Beast Boy. Calm down."

Raven swung her arms, fighting him. Her nails scratched his arms, and the boy winced as the warm blood began to flow. Still, he held her. Beast Boy cupped her face in his hands, and said, "Open your eyes. Rae, look at me. Hey?"

"No!" she yelled, trying to get away. "Let go of me!"

Beast Boy held her face firm, and Raven grabbed his arms. She dug her nails into his skin, but Beast Boy continued, "Look at me, Raven!"

Raven's eyes shot open, tears streaming from her eyes. For a brief second, her eyes came back to normal, "Beast Boy, help me."

However, as quickly as she came, she left. Her eyes changed again, and they kept changing. Raven closed her eyes tight and screamed in pain. Beast Boy shook her and commanded, "No, Raven, look at me, now. Open your eyes."

Her heart was racing, and she was panting. Forcing her eyes open again, she looked into Beast Boy's eyes.

"It's ok, Raven. I'm right here. You're ok."

Raven's eyes were wide with fright, and Beast Boy rubbed away a stray tear with his thumb. The girl searched his eyes, wanting so desperately to believe him. Beast Boy smiled, "You're going to be ok, Rae. Just stay in control. You're strong, Raven. Trust me."

Slowly, Raven's eyes came back to the deep violet color that Beast Boy loved, and her breathing evened out. Scared and exhausted, Raven collapsed into Beast Boy's embrace. Beast Boy sighed and held Raven close, never wanting to let go. He looked down at his angel as she mumbled his name.

"Thank you," she sighed, slipping into unconsciousness.

Beast Boy smiled down at her and whispered, "You're welcome."

Robin walked up to the two and said,"You handled that well. I'm impressed."

Cyborg stood and rubbed his red cheek, "Damn, that hurt."

Beast Boy smiled weakly, "We need to go back."

"What?" Starfire asked, standing also.

Fresh tear streaks were on her cheeks. Surprised and overwhelmed by Raven's outburst, Starfire had involuntarily started crying. Now in control, she questioned, "Where are you going?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked up at her from the floor.

"I think Raven and I should go back into her mind."

"No," Robin said.

Beast Boy looked at him in disbelief, "What? Why?"

"Not until we figure out the correct way to handle this, you aren't going anywhere." He explained.

"Robin…" Cyborg started.

"No, it's late, and I don't think that we should decide anything else tonight. Beast Boy take Raven to her room and—"

"No," Beast Boy said, "I'm sorry Robin, but I think—"

"No, Beast Boy, I'm in charge of this team, and you will do as I say!"

Beast Boy growled, now fully ticked, "NO you're not! Raven's reaction means there must be something wrong in her head. You haven't been in her mind, Robin; you don't know how her emotions work. You have no say in this. We're going back, and you can't stop us."

Starfire pleaded, "Please, friends, let us stop this arguing. I believe Raven should have her opinion included."

Beast Boy snapped, "Well, Raven's not exactly in the talking mood right now, Star."

Cyborg glared, "No hold on a second, Beast Boy. There's no reason to be rude. Star was just trying to help, and Robin was just being logical."

"But Cyborg, can't you see?" Beast Boy looked down at Raven, "She's in pain." Beast Boy looked back up at Robin, "Please, let us go back and calm her emotions down."

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ok, hold on let me think."

Robin paced, thinking hard, mentally debating. After a while, he said, "Alright. Beast Boy," the boy looked up, "Take Raven to her room."

"But Robin!" Beast Boy began.

Robin held up his hand, "Let me finish. You will take her to her room, and lay her down so she can rest. Then, you will go back into her mind, and try to figure out what the hell made her act the way she did. When Raven wakes up, we will explain where you went, and we will decide what to do after that later. Ok?"

The other three looked at each other, and then back at Robin.

"Alright," Cyborg said, and Starfire nodded.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, and said, "Fine."

"Good," Robin agreed.

* * *

Beast Boy looked down at the sleeping goddess that lay before him. He looked around him. He was alone with her, in Raven's room. Sighing, he knelt down next to her bed.

"Don't worry you're gonna be ok. I promise, Rae," he whispered in her ear.

Raven rolled over in her sleep, and Beast Boy smiled. He pulled the sheets over her sleeping form, turned, and walked toward her dresser.

"You guys better have a damn good reason for doing that to her," he mumbled to himself, as the mirror took him back into the depths of Raven's mind.

* * *

Ok guys hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEZZZZ! Reviews make me update faster. (Hint, Hint) 


	9. No Littering

VERY IMPORTANT! Ok, I know that the emotions can't bleed, but in this story they can, sooooo….yeah. Don't tell me I'm wrong in your review, because I know. Also you MUST READ the rest of my a/n from this one on. I will be posting important info on this story and my others.

Ch. 9

"Ouch," Beast Boy groaned as he rubbed his lower back. Standing up, Beast Boy sighed, "Typical, the one time I actually come in here for a good reason, and I land in the middle of nowhere."

Shaking his head, Beast Boy watched as a path was formed in front of him. The once floating rocks molded together, and the boy walked silently as he was led. He stopped in front of a tall arch. Knowing a realm would be on the other side, Beast Boy signed. He looked up toward the familiar dark sky, "Please, Please, be Knowledge's realm." He stepped through the gateway.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, getting used to the light change. Smiling, Beast Boy picked up a book. "Hey, guys, guess who's back!" When no answer came, he frowned, "Guys?" He looked around him. The towers of books that once reached so high no longer stood. Beast Boy walked forward, trying hard not to step on any of the fallen manuscripts. "Anyone?" Worry spread across the boy's face as he searched for the missing emotions. "Geeze, it looks like a twister hit this place." He picked up a book. The pages were creased, and it seemed as if it were thrown carelessly onto the floor. "That's not like Knowledge, or any of the emotions. What the heck happened here?" He chuckled, "Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like a fight broke out or something—" Something caught his eye. Beast Boy dropped the book in his hand and picked up another about 3 feet away. A red substance was smudged onto its cover. Beast Boy's heart sank as he realized what it was.

"Blood," he whispered. No longer caring about where he stepped, the boy ran over the books. He looked around frantically, "Where are you guys?" Beast Boy spotted another black arch. "I don't know where you guys think you're going, but I sure hope I find you before Raven does." He walked toward the exit.

* * *

_Sitting cross legged, Raven hummed quietly. She swayed back and forth, tracing circles in the dark water in front of her. A small smile graced her lips. A voice called out to her,_

"_Raven… Raven… my little bird…" A face formed in the water, and the smile was gone. The girl stared into Its red eyes. A wicked smile formed on Its face, "Little birdie, little birdie, come out and play." Raven backed way as the black pond grew in size._

"_Raven!" A boy called out to her, "Raven!" He cried again. The girl looked down at the water again.. The red-eyed face disappeared as a new one came. A green skinned boy was under the water, "Help me, Raven! Save me!" Raven quickly plunged her hands into the icy cold darkness. Desperately, she tried, but her hands just went through him. "Help me, Raven! Please!" Raven tried to shout for help, but no noise came from her mouth. Raven watched as the frightened boy sank deeper and faded from her sight. Still his voice lingered, "Help me, Raven… Save me…"Hardly willing to give up, Raven jumped into the water to rescue the boy._

_As she looked around her, the water seemed to get brighter, and she began to notice them; 5, 6, 7 figures floating all around her. Raven swam to one and took off its hood, only to reveal a mirror image of her face. It was then she realized who the figures were, her emotions. Seven of them, the one in her hands was Wisdom. Suddenly, something caught her foot. Raven released Wisdom and looked down. The hand of the boy was holding on to her. She reached out her hand, and he took it. The two swam toward the surface, both nearly out of air. Raven could feel the boy slipping into unconsciousness as they got closer. Reaching her hands up, Raven could see the surface. However, her fingers never left the water. It had frozen over on the top, and they were trapped. The boy in her arms went limp, and the girl swung her arms at the ice above in frustration. Her lungs burned, and the water that had become light was turning darker. _

_Laughter rang through her head, cruel and vicious. Looking up, Raven saw again those same red eyes. Raven hit the ice again with her hands and head, trying desperately to break free. When the thing spoke again, the voice did not match It. The voice was masculine. Raven's eyes widened as the water darkened, and it became impossible to see._

"_Bye, bye, birdie," It whispered, smiling evilly._

Screaming, Raven sat up in her bed. Looking at her surroundings, the girl sighed. She laid back against the headboard, looking up at her black ceiling. A knock came from her door.

"Raven?"

Looking over, Raven ran her fingers through her hair, "What?"

Robin said, "Are you ok? I heard a scream."

"I'm fine," she replied. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and realized she was still in her cape and leotard. Confusion spread across her face, and she wondered, _how'd I get here?_ Suddenly, images flashed in her mind. Raven groaned and knelt as she saw Beast Boy's worried eyes in her head. Standing up, she thought aloud, "What the hell happened?" She walked over to her door, opened it, and immediately saw Robin leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he stared at her. "What?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"You sure you're all right?" He asked.

"Fine," She said, heading down the hallway.

He followed closely behind, "Raven, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Raven turned on her toes, "Yesterday? How long have I been asleep?"

Robin answered, "Only a few hours. It's still early."

Turning again, Raven walked down the stairs toward the hallway that led to the living room. Once again, Robin followed. "I remember a little. I told you about the spell and what it did to my emotions. I also remember that you wanted to help." When Robin remained silent, she continued, "Wake everyone up. I'll allow for you to help, but you have to understand that I am in charge." Raven said, walking swiftly toward the door. "I want Cyborg working on the T-ship, and Starfire needs to be searching in our databases for planets that have monks or someone who might be able to help me. As for Beast Boy—" The door opened as she punched in the code. Raven stopped half way through the doorway. Starfire sat in a chair in front of a computer, mumbling to herself as she read the text. The TV revealed Cyborg, working diligently on his beloved ship. Raven stepped into the room, looking over at a pile of books and records.

Robin came up behind her, "After you fainted, Beast Boy carried you to your room. When he came back, he had those in his hands."—he nodded toward the pile—"He said that there were more in your room and that I should look through them, just to make sure you didn't miss anything. The records are from Starfire. Apparently, she brought them back from Tameran, just in case we need them for something. I haven't gone through them all yet." Raven looked over at him, astounded. "We have everything taken care of. So relax. We can handle things for a while, but when we need you, we'll let you know." He smiled reassuringly. "This is your mission, after all."

Raven smiled slightly, "Thanks." Robin nodded and began walking over to his work. She frowned suddenly, "Wait. Where's Beast Boy?"

Robin looked over his shoulder, "Oh, he went back to your mind to figure out what happened."

The girl's eye twitched, and the light bulb in Cyborg's garage exploded, "He _what_!"

* * *

Beast Boy stepped through the archway. "Whoa…" He gasped when he saw the large building before him. Never before had he seen actual _architecture_ in Raven's mind. As he looked around him, he noticed there wasn't just one building; there were _three._ Green grass covered the ground, and tall trees surrounded the area. All of the buildings were made of red bricks, and a long stone staircase led to the giant wooden doors. Beast Boy walked along the concrete path that led him to a fountain a few yards away from the main building. Three pathways broke off from the main one as he stood by the extravagant fountain. One led him to the main building just ahead, the one to the right led to a large building with many windows, and the last led to a rather small building with only 3 windows. Beast Boy heard a faint noise, one that didn't go with the otherwise peaceful scenery. He heard snoring. The boy narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to find the source. The snoring was coming from a large Oak tree in front of the main building. Walking toward it, he became aware of a person in the Oak's branches. Beast Boy smiled as he looked up. Legs crossed and arms behind her head, Rude lay sleeping. Her orange cloak hung slightly down from the branch, and Beast Boy shook his head. 

The green boy looked for a branch to pull himself up. After all, she wasn't that high up, and turning into a bird for such a short climb would be pointless. Upon finding a sturdy branch, Beast Boy hoisted himself up. He climbed a bit higher and sat on a branch across from Rude. Beast Boy took a big breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay…" He breathed. Reaching forward, Beast Boy lightly tapped Rude on the shoulder. "Rude..." poke, "Rude…" poke, poke, "Rude…" He reached forward again, but this time, something stopped him. Rude's hand flew up and smacked his. The girl shook her head and mumbled unhappily, "Lea' may 'lone…. wha's a matter wit chu?" She began to roll over as if she were on a bed. Beast Boy gasped and grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulders, pulling her back onto the branch.

"Rude, it's me. It's Beast Boy."

The girl's face scrunched up, and she rubbed her nose, "Beast Boy?" She opened up her right eye lazily. Beast Boy's smiling face greeted her. She gasped, shocked, "Beast Boy!" She sat up quickly, causing her to sway a bit. Rude waved her arms wildly, trying to get balanced again. A pair of green hands grabbed a hold of her hand, steadying her.

"Whoa, now! Am I really _that_ gorgeous?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Rude took a deep breath, "Would you like a sarcastic comment, the truth, or a combination of both?"

Beast Boy smiled and winked, "That's all right, I'm sure I already know the answer."

Rude rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here, Beast Boy?"

The boy frowned, "Why? Do you not want me here?"

Sighing, the girl answered, "That's not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing here _alone?_ You are alone, right?" She looked around him and behind herself.

Beast Boy nodded, indicating he was alone, and then he asked, "Why are_ you_ alone?"

Rude sighed, and Beast Boy smiled at her, "Long story?" The girl nodded. She lifted her left leg up and curled it to her chest. She wrapped her arms around that leg, and left the other hanging loosely over the side of the branch. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Rude swung her right leg casually. She pondered, "Where to start? Hmm…."

Beast Boy smiled, "I hear it's usually best to start at the beginning."

Glancing over at him, Rude sighed, "All right. We'll start after you and Raven left. Basically, we did what we were told; we looked for a spell book. But after a while, _certain_ people started getting annoyed with Knowledge and Wisdom. Mostly Knowledge, of course. After all, she does have my chakra, and let's face it, I wasn't all that popular." Beast Boy chuckled. "Anyway, eventually a fight broke out." Rude cocked an eyebrow, "Now, I don't know who started it, and frankly, I don't care. Point is, it happened. Mostly, there were just verbal attacks, nothing physical, but then, out of frustration, Timid pushed Happy."

Now, it was Beast Boy's turn to cock an eyebrow, "Timid?"

Rude nodded, "She has Anger's chakra, remember? It's influencing her quite a bit. Anyway, I just happened to be standing behind Happy, and she bumped into me, I just happen to have been by one of the columns of books."

Beast Boy nodded, "So, that explains the mess in the room. After one tower fell—"

"--they all came tumbling after," Rude finished. Sighing, she said, "And that's not the worst part. The column I ran into had a few hardback books in it. That's how I got this." Rude pointed to the part of her nose were the bone ends. There, the skin was slightly purple. "A damn book hit me and left a bruise. Even gave a nosebleed."

"Oh, then that explains the blood on the book," Beast Boy said. Rude looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Never mind, go on."

Rude looked at him for a second, and then shook her head, dismissing any further questions. She continued, "After that, all the emotions went their separate ways. Wisdom had suggested we take a break, 'at least until Raven gets back'." Rude rolled her eyes, "Naturally, none of us knew when that would be. So, I decided to take a nap until someone came and got me. So now, here we are." She sighed, "Now, it's your turn. Why are you here?"

Beast Boy sighed and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the tree,

"Well, I think you just answered my question." Rude looked over at him, confused. The boy waved his hand in the air, "I was wondering what you guys were doing in here. When we got back, Raven was doing fine, and I thought I might not have to come back, but…" He sighed again, "Then, Raven started acting weird."

"'Weird'?" Rude asked.

The boy nodded, "She was having mood swings and freaking out. She even hit Cyborg." Rude's jaw dropped, and she looked at him concerned, "Is he alright?"

Again, Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. Everyone's real worried about Rae, though. She passed out after her attack. I figured that somethin' must've happened in here. So," he shrugged, "I came to check it out." Rude looked at him strangely. "What?" He asked.

_He said, 'might not _have_ to come back', does he not _want_ to be here? Are we just another burden? _She waved her hand in the air, dismissing the question, "It's nothing, really."

Beast Boy stretched and sat up, "I gotta tell ya, I didn't expect your realm to be like this. This_ is_ your realm right?" The girl nodded. "So, how does the emotion that's supposed to be messy and gross, end up in a place like _this_? I mean, it looks like a college campus!"

Rude sighed, an annoyed expression on her face, "You know as much as I do. My realm used to be perfect! Trash everywhere, as far as the eye can see!" She swung both her legs over the edge of her branch, to face Beast Boy, "You would have loved it, Beast Boy. I've seen what your room looks like, and I must say, I'm impressed."

Beast Boy looked taken back, "How are you impressed?"

She shrugged, "Well, I am Raven's messy and disorganized side. So, to see a room like yours, trash and clothes on the floor, things growing under the bed…." She stared into space now, "I'd be in heaven." Suddenly, she glared, "But no! Now, I'm stuck here," She waved she arms around her, disgusted. "Oh! And you'll love this!" She spat out, bitterly. In her hands a piece of paper materialized. Crumbled up and ripped slightly, Rude handed the paper to him. Beast Boy took it, opened it, and nearly fell off his branch when he read what was there. Rude made a face at him and took it back, viciously.

Beast Boy laughed, "It says, 'No littering'."

Crumbling it up again, the girl hissed, "'No littering'…No _littering_! My entire realm was a trash dump, for goodness sake! And now, thanks to this," She pointed to the chakra on her forehead, "my realm looks like this!" She waved her arms furiously around her. Beast Boy laughed again, and again, she glared, "I don't see how this is funny."

Stifling his laugher, he said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just—hahah aaah," and this time, he did fall off the branch.

Rude rolled her eyes, "Idiot," She looked down at him amused. "That's not even the worst part."

He chuckled, setting himself up on his elbows. He looked up at her, "What could be worse?"

She nodded her head toward the small building, "That room… do you know what it is?" The boy shook his head. "It's a _yoga_ room," she looked down at him again, waiting for his reaction.

Beast Boy fought down the smile forming on his lips, "A yoga room? Why would there be a yoga room in your realm?"

She shook her head, "Yoga is supposed to be 'peaceful' I guess, and Wisdom's all about peace, and"–she shrugged—"I guess all of our realms will be changing." Her face scrunched up again, and she asked, "How do you even know what yoga is?"

Beast Boy stood up and winked, "I'm smarter than I look!" Rude cocked an eyebrow, and Beast Boy said, "Wait… did I just diss myself?"

Rude nodded and jumped from her branch down to him. "Hey," Beast Boy looked up at her, "you wanna go inside?" She tilted her head, gesturing toward the main building.

"I dunno, what's in there?"

"My room," she answered.

"Your room? Why do you need a room if you have a whole realm?"

Rude opened her mouth, and then shut it again. She looked over at the building, "I don't know…" The two sat in silence for a while, before Rude said, "My room will make you feel at home." Beast Boy looked up at her, confused. "Come on, I'll show you." She started toward the building. He watched her go, and she shouted, "Bet you I can beat you there!"

Beast Boy smirked and yelled back, "You're on!"

And the two ran together.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky. The time was three in the morning. Raven stood in the living room of the Titans Tower, all eyes on her. Starfire looked between Robin and the empath nervously. Cyborg, who had already replaced the light bulb that had exploded earlier, asked, "What's the big deal? He just wanted to make sure everything was all right." 

Robin said, "We figured it would be ok, considering you left him in your mind alone before." Raven rubbed the temples of her forehead, and walked past him to the couch. She sat down and put her face in her hands. Robin looked at Starfire, who shrugged and looked at Cyborg, who also shrugged. "Uh, Raven?" She sat up and leaned back into the cushions, exhausted. She looked up at the ceiling, debating. As far as she could tell, she had two choices. One: go back into her mind, search for Beast Boy, yell at him for leaving without her, and try to figure out what to do from there. Or she could get some more rest, hope that he doesn't do something stupid--which was… unlikely--, and deal with it later. Sleep sounded excellent at the moment, but she wondered how much luck she would have in actually _falling_ asleep. Sighing, she looked over at Robin, "I'm going to go look for him."

She stood and looked up at Cyborg on the TV, "When I get back, that," she nodded toward the T-ship, "should be almost done, right?"

Cyborg nodded, "Yup, I just got a few more things to do, and we should be good to go."

"Good, Robin," The Boy Wonder looked at her, "Make sure to go through all my books carefully."

"Ok, sure, but Raven are you sure you can handle this? I mean, you must be tired."

Raven sighed, "Robin, I'm exhausted, but I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing a green boy is running around in my head." Robin still looked concerned, but didn't bring it up again. "Starfire," Raven looked over at the red head, who nodded in response, "I have more books in my room. If you can't find anything, I want you to go up there and bring them down. Robin's going to need all the help he can get."

The girl nodded again and smiled, "I shall assist as much as I can."

Sighing again, Raven said, "All right, I'll see everyone later. Hopefully, you'll have found something out by the time I get back. Until then," she waved goodbye and went through the ceiling to her bedroom.

Raven looked around her room. Half of the books on her bookshelf were gone and her bed was unmade, but besides that, you couldn't even tell that there was something wrong. Raven headed toward her dresser, but in her tired state, she ran into something. Cringing at the pain in her foot, Raven silently cursed the object for its existence. She looked down at what she hit her foot on. She glared in the darkness and pushed the dark chest closer to the wall. The chest wiggled, the beast inside trying to escape. Raven smirked, "Keep dreaming, buddy. You're never getting out… _ever_." She walked swiftly past it and picked up her mirror, "You guys better hope Beast Boy finds you before I do." And she was gone.

* * *

Starfire poked her head inside Raven's room, looking around, "Hello?" She stepped inside and spotted the bookshelf. Stacking as many books as she could carry, she began to leave, when she heard a noise. It sounded like something bumped against the wall. Floating over curiously, she looked down at a dark chest. Starfire tilted her head to the side, and remembered that Raven said to get all the books. She smiled, "Raven would be most pleased to know I looked everywhere for her books." 

She set the books in her arms down, and tried to open the chest. When it wouldn't open, her face scrunched up in confusion. "How do I…?" Then, she smiled. She pointed her index finger at the lock on the chest. A green little bolt of energy shot out from her finger. She giggled joyfully, as the lock opened with a _click_. Biting her lip, excitedly, she opened the chest. A single book lay inside. Leather bound and white, it sat quietly. Starfire smiled and picked it up. Flipping through its pages, she found it was just another one of Raven's many storybooks.

Robin called from down the hallway, "Star, you got it? Can I help?"

The girl's eyes lit up, and she set the book down on the ground, to the left of the chest. She grabbed her stack of books and flew out the door, "Yes, Robin! If you would please assist me, I would be most grateful. There are just a few books left in her room." Robin nodded and walked into Raven's room. As he grabbed the remaining books, he noticed a trunk on the floor. Shaking his head, he thought, _Star must have forgotten to shut it._ Walking over to it, he lifted his foot, his hands full, and closed it with a loud _Thud._ Whistling to himself, he walked out of the room casually. The leather covered book sat on the floor, still and silent. Suddenly, a quiet, sinister laughter could be heard coming from within it, and a single eye opened on its cover.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Ok, so please read all my author's notes from now on! Ok and I hope you all forgive me for the delay. Me and my co-writer can't get in touch that often, which is mostly my fault, but still. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. Peace Within Chaos

The only word to describe it was 'ghastly'. The floor was littered with papers, cups, and various half eaten foods, or what appeared to be food. Due to the discoloration and malformation, it was hard to tell anymore. Disgusting as it was, Beast Boy had to admit, it was both disturbing and impressive.

"So," asked the girl beside him, "what do you think? Pretty good, huh?" A smirk formed on her lips, and she floated over to a small bed in the far right corner of the room. She laid down on it, legs sprawled out in a rather unladylike fashion.

"I gotta hand it to you, Rude. This is…awesome," He replied, with a smile. Beast Boy looked around him, deciding whether or not it was worth a shot trying to step around things, or if it would be easier to simply step on whatever was under his feet. Shrugging, he quickly shifted into the form of a small field mouse. The tiny green mouse scurried quickly across the floor, over the garbage, up the leg of a stool across from the bed, in the opposite corner of the room, next to the only window, and then shifted back into himself. Beast Boy got situated on the stool, and looked at Rude, who was fighting a smile. "What?"

Rude gave up fighting and allowed him to see the smile, "Nothing, nothing. You're just funny." When he gave her a curious look, she waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Never mind, so you think Raven's alright now? Ya know, after her little 'episode'. No way that girl is gonna let anyone tell her she should take a break. She gets her stubbornness from me, ya know?"

"Not sure. She can be stubborn, can't she? Heh…" Beast Boy looked down a little, a sad smile on his face.

"What's your problem?"

"Huh? Oh no, nothing. Raven's just as stubborn as someone else I once knew….It's why they never really got along."

"Terra," Rude said her name as a statement. No use asking a question she already knew the answer to. "Not the only reason we didn't like her. Shame what happened though. Guess she wasn't a complete traitor after all." Beast Boy stood up so suddenly the force of it knocked the stool to the floor.

"Don't talk about her like that! Don't you have any respect for anything? Terra is not a traitor; we built that gravesite for her to prove it." He took a step toward her, his hands forming fists as he fought to control his voice. His body shook with the effort. "Raven was there, she knows the truth and so do you. How could you say that so close to…the anniversary of her death?" Rude sat up on the bed, swinging her pale legs over the edge of it.

"Beast Boy," she looked down at the ground and kicked an empty soda can, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm Rude, remember?" She laughed bitterly, "Can't be anything I'm not. That's why I'm kinda glad you messed this whole spell thing up. We all are, deep down, I think. This is our shot, our one chance to be something different. We appreciate it, Beast Boy. Even if it was incredibly stupid of you." Rude smiled up at him after that, "Forgive me?"

"Yeah...Yeah…Sorry for blowin' up like that," He scratched the back of his head, nervously. A silence followed and it was indeed awkward. So awkward, in fact, that Rude just couldn't help herself. She opened her mouth and did something that Beast Boy should have expected, considering her name. She burped. Loudly and for quite longer than most burps should take.

When she finished, she coughed and laughed, "Oh man! You can taste that one!" Beast Boy couldn't stop the laughter from escaping his body. He laughed, wholeheartedly, and Rude joined him, rolling over on her bed and kicking her feet in the air. They laughed because it was easy, because through all of the mess that had taken place, sometimes a laugh is the only thing that can keep you from breaking down and cry. The two friends laughed and Beast Boy relished in that laughter. It was so rare for anyone to hear Raven's laugh, if this was the closest he would get to hearing the real thing, then he would enjoy it for as long as he could. Slowly, the laughter turned into a soft chuckling, and eventually left the two sitting across from one another, smiling.

Just a few gateways over, another scene was taking place.

"Raven, please, just take a few seconds to let me explain," a brown cloaked girl begged, backing up slowly.

"You've already explained, Wisdom. I'm perfectly aware of what happened. I leave you and Knowledge in charge, and you can't keep everyone in control for even a few hours before all hell breaks loose. What am I supposed to do? You're supposed to be the wise one here, you tell me. How am I supposed to figure out how to fix this, if you guys can't even get along long enough for me to be outside of my own head?" Raven paced on the snow covered mountain. Snow flakes fell from the sky lightly, but the wind was picking up. "Wisdom, I need you now more than ever, and if I can't count on the two of you to keep things relatively calm in here…." She sighed, rubbing her temples, and placing her hand on her hip.

"Let's go inside the cabin," Wisdom gestured toward the cabin just a few yards away from them, "It's so cold out here. Please, I'll make you some hot chocolate, and we can talk about how we're going to handle this mess." She smiled at her master, who sighed, pulled her cloak around her, and nodded. Wisdom's smile widened, and the two girls floated over toward the promise of a warm fire, hot chocolate, and a snuggly blanket. Some days, even the strongest of women need time to be soft.

Raven pulled the large, knitted green blanket around her legs, as she curled them up closer toward her chest. She traced circles around the rim of the mug; she allowed herself a small smile as she inhaled the smell of the hot chocolate. "You know, normally I don't drink this stuff. Tea pretty much is all I stick to, but," She smiled again, "I think I earned this." Raven took a sip of it, and actually laughed a little. "Thanks, Wisdom."

Wisdom smiled and bowed her head in a small nod. She was leaning against the wall beside the fire place, which provided the lighting in the room, sipping some hot chocolate of her own. "I've never seen you this…domestic before. It's actually very scary." Wisdom shrugged a very Gallic shrug. It was a move that could mean anything and nothing at all at the same time. "I was thinking," Raven again, traced circles around the cup, "is that due to whoever's chakra you have?"

Wisdom shrugged again and took another sip of her drink, "I believe so, but it could be a number of things. This spell has caused changes in all of us, aside from the mix ups of Chakras." The two girls' eyes met. It was a crossroads moment. A moment where a person must decide to ask a question out loud, make it real, or to let it die and pretend there is nothing to be asked. Raven sighed, because she knew she had to ask. She could not afford not to ask questions at this point. She sighed because there is a difference between knowing a decision is the right one, and actually accepting it.

"Wisdom, who's chakra do you have?"

"Affection."

"How long has she been here, Wisdom? Why didn't you tell me who she was?" Raven lowered her legs to the floor, and leaned forward on the couch, "I have a right to know when new emotions are formed, when another dimension is built." She sighed, rubbing her temples again. "This damn headache…."

"When was the last time you slept, Raven?"

"When I passed out after you're little _spat_ in here. You know I actually slapped Cyborg?" Raven lowered her head, "You're changing the subject."

Wisdom smiled at her, "I'm sorry, Raven, but some things you must discover for yourself, I can't give you all of the answers. Would you really have been able to handle me telling you that an emotion has formed that we haven't seen since—"

Raven's head shot up. "Don't. Don't say his name. I know she hasn't been here since I locked him away for forever. That's what frustrates me." Raven looked down again, "Why is she here?" Wisdom looked at the girl, finished her drink, and walked over to her. Raven slowly looked up at her, as Wisdom knelt down to get at eye level. She set her cup on the floor, looked Raven in the eye, and whispered,

"You and I both know that I can not tell you that." Raven scoffed softly and tried to get up. Wisdom placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and held her down. "No. Here, give me your cup, I'll wash them out." The girl in front of her started to argue, but Wisdom grabbed both cups before anything more could be said. She walked over to the sink and washed out the two mugs. "Why don't you just rest here for tonight? We'll meet up with Knowledge when you've had time to rest." She set the mugs in the sink, telling herself to come back, and wash them later. Wisdom, pulled some of her hair back behind her ear, and walked back over to Raven. "You've no idea how much this stress is affecting you physically. We all feel it, Raven. The necessities of life don't stop being necessary just because our world seems to be falling apart at the seams. The world doesn't stop turning, and give you time to catch up with it." Raven nodded, not looking at the girl in front of her. "Raven?" The girl in question looked up. "You know it's always okay to let go here. It's your mind. You're safe here. I won't tell anyone." She winked, and that did it. Raven had felt the lump forming in her throat while Wisdom had been talking; she'd even known she wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer. Seeing the girl in front of her, an exact replica of her own face, winking back at her, so together, so content, it reminded Raven just how broken she was. It reminded her that she wasn't okay, and of how desperately she wished she could be. Perhaps it was the stress from the spell, perhaps it was the confusion of never knowing what's going on in her own head or with her heart, or perhaps she was just tired. Whatever the reason, Raven let go. She leaped at Wisdom, wrapping her arms tight around the girl's neck; she clung to her and cried. She cried because Wisdom was peace. Wisdom had always been peace, and now she was more than that. Now Wisdom was Affection as well. Raven cried because Wisdom now held everything Raven so desperately needed. Wisdom knew everything in the matters of her mind and her heart. Raven cried because it was so unfair. Raven cried because she didn't know what else to do. Raven cried because it was easy. Raven cried for the same reason Beast Boy and Rude we're laughing. When the world is lost to chaos, something has to give. Sometimes you laugh. Sometimes you cry. Sometimes you scream until your lungs give out. In the end, you know it won't change anything, and as soon as you're done, you know you have to face what's made you react this way, but at the time it doesn't matter. So, while the rest of their team worked hard, searching for a counter-spell, Beast Boy and Raven gave themselves over to emotion, one happiness, the other despair, because sometimes even Titans need time to just be human.


	11. Bye, Bye, Birdie

Author's note at the end.

* * *

In horror movies, the hero or heroine of the film always makes one grave mistake, no pun intended. There is a "death" scene, where the main character supposedly kills the villain by stabbing him repeatedly, burning down the building with the body inside, or duping it somewhere, in hopes that he will never have to see the body ever again. Then the lucky survivor(s) rides off into the sunset, safe at last. That is until after the credits have ended when the true _final_ scene shows the hand of the supposedly deceased boogieman twitch ever so slightly, thus letting the audience know there will be a sequel just as ridiculous as the movie they'd just wasted an hour and a half of their lives on. Or, in the case of the Friday the 13th movies, many, many sequels and spinoff movies. It's a classic situation that directors make thousands of dollars off of every year, and yet, after viewing hundreds of horror films by the sheer will power of Beast Boy, it's a wonder why, in the name of Batman, Raven did not destroy a certain white book containing one of the most powerful dragons she's ever known.

"Fool," a voice whispered in the darkness. Lying on the carpet of Raven's room, Malchior focused. Slowly, his prison began to glow a soft white hue. It crept up into the air and levitated toward the bed. _Finally,_ Malchior thought, _I've waited years for this day. With dear Raven too caught up in her own misfortune, and the rest of the lot frantic to help her, I can make my move undetected. Now…where's that wonderful little mirror?_ The eye he had created on the cover of the book looked around. _Aha._ He chuckled to himself, spotting the mirror not far across the room._ Now, let's get out of this blasted book._ Malchior again concentrated on levitating himself toward the beautiful mirror. The book landed gently beside it, flew open, and out came a bright white light. The light shot into the air and back down into the book, all the while Malchior cackled.

He'd heard that the mirror was a gateway into Raven's mind, but Malchior had not known what to expect as he plummeted downward into the abyss. The portal opened, and he had just enough time to readjust his position slightly to land on his feet. '_Perfect'_ thought the dragon, '_first time trying that spell and it worked wonderfully.'_

"I'm a genius," He smirked and looked around. The spell had not only gotten him into Raven's mind, but also allowed him to take the form of a man. '_Granted_,' he thought, '_I am still the same paper man that girl first helped me become…but that's beside the point. Ten minutes till the spell wears off and I'm cast out of here. Best get started then.'_ Malchior followed the rock path being formed before him to a gateway. He touched the gray archway briefly then chuckled, "Oh my sweet Raven. So, troubled….and yet you've no idea just how troubled things are about to get." Malchior puckered his lips in a pout, "Poor little birdie." Then he stepped through the gateway, hungry for revenge.

* * *

"When I said 'find me Macbeth' I didn't mean Sparknotes guide to Macbeth! I meant the real play! Like, DUH!"

"Specify next time! It's my realm anyway. Why not let me decorate, pinky? There's a wild idea. Besides, I can't find Macbeth. It may have disappeared when Beast Boy messed up the damn spell."

Two girls stood beside each other. Piles of books surrounded their feet; while in front of them books were being stacked in tall towers. The books floated into the air, landing neatly on top of each other. Both girls were identical in the face and body, only the capes made them different, for one wore pink, the other yellow. Happy and Knowledge had been working for only a short while, but already the problems were appearing.

"To my understanding, Beast Boy isn't all to blame. And anyway this whole messed up spell thing is kinda fun. It's an adventure!" Happy flew into air landing on one stack of books nearby. She leapt from one stack to another, giggling till she landed on the one in front of Knowledge. It wobbled slightly, much to the delight of Happy who waved her arms in a fake panic as she adjusted her weight. Knowledge grabbed at the base of the tower and yelled,

"Watch it! Don't jump on the books! If you knock the towers down we'll have to start all over! Sheesh. Why are you even here again?" She sighed, pushing her glasses up a little.

"You." Happy answered, smiling, as she jumped and landed daintily beside Knowledge who simply glared. "Oh don't pout; I'm just saying, you know it's true."

"You're such a child," she grumbled.

"Takes one to know one!" sang Happy. Knowledge gave and arrogant 'humph' then turned back to collecting the books. Just as she was picking up a book with two wizards leaning over a pensive on the front cover, she noticed something strange; a footprint was plastered clearly on a large black hardback book.

"Happy?" She called, staring at the shoeprint.

"Yes?" Happy answered from across the way.

"Come 'ere." Happy obeyed and tilted her head to the side. Knowledge pointed at the print and Happy's usual smile faded around the edges.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, but who's….?" Both girls followed the footsteps of the phantom stranger, until their eyes rested on a gray archway. "That leads to Rude's realm, but that's not our footprint," Knowledge mused, "It looks more like…." It was as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on above both girls' heads.

"BEAST BOY!" They exclaimed, running off toward the gate, leaving prints of their own on the many books that still covered the floor of Knowledge's realm.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay kids, here's the deal. Yes, I'm still going to do this story. Yes, I fully intend to FINISH this story. No, I don't know how soon I'll be updating. No, I can't give you a date of when it will end. This is the best I could come up within these past few months, and I'm sorry that it's basically a filler chapter. I've moved into my dorm (yay college freshman), and am trying to get adjusted to this new life. The ONLY reason I'm even doing this story anymore is just to get it finished. After never having completed a single story in my life, I'd like to at least say "hey. Look. I did this. This is mine, and I finished it". So, lay off. I will be updating this story AS SOON AS I CAN.

As always, I do appreciate the amazing pour of readers and reviews I've been receiving. I read ever single message and I'm so grateful to all of you.

Thank you again,

Ami 3


	12. When the Shit Hits the Fan

Alright...here it is. Chapter 12.

* * *

"Waaaait……Did we miss something?"

As Knowledge and Happy stepped through the portal, they were instantly overwhelmed with confusion. The sight of her realm puzzled and astounded the girls, especially since this emotion was particularly proud of herself and all she stood for, which was mostly the disgusting behavior people tend to hide on a day to day basis. Knowledge's eye twitched as she took in her surroundings, "It's so _clean._"

"Well it's to be expected, really. After all, our realms were all altered in someway. Rude's is just the most….dramatic."

Knowledge blinked a bit, regaining some composure. She nodded and started walking toward the large tree at the center of the courtyard. "Knowledge," Happy called, "Look at this!" Knowledge turned and cocked an eyebrow, officially creeped out. Happy was holding a sign, which she had apparently pulled out of the ground. "'No littering'! HA!" Happy laughed rather obnoxiously, and Knowledge simply rolled her eyes,

"How ironic."

"Don't laugh. I'm just gettin' with the times."

Knowledge looked over her shoulder, and Happy's laughter faded. "You know, 'going green'," Rude winked at the girls, Beast Boy walking along side her.

"Oh yeah! Ladies are diggin' the _green _scene." He joked, nudging Rude a bit, waggling his eyebrows. All three girls rolled their eyes in response, though Happy smiled a bit more. "Aw, come on! Get it? 'Going green'? I'M green," Beast Boy pulled at his cheeks, "and therefore adorable and obviously irresistible. That's funny stuff!" Beast Boy held his hands out in desperation, looking back and forth between the three girls. Knowledge sighed and turned to face Rude and the distraught shape-shifter,

"Beast Boy," he looked at her, "it ruins the humor if you explain the joke." Knowledge looked Beast Boy dead in the eye, "Especially, if it's not funny to begin with." She smirked, "That's common knowledge, and even you should know that."

It was as if the sunshine had been stripped from Beast Boy's life and soul. He doubled over like he'd been hit in the stomach, crying out in pain,

"Oh why?! Why cruel world? Why would you take away these poor girls' sense of humor?!"

Knowledge sighed again and Rude shook her head. She stepped over Beast Boy, who had started rolling around in the fetal position, "sobbing" over the supposed loss of a funny bone in America. "Have you guys heard from Raven?" She asked. Happy shook her head; Knowledge was watching Beast Boy with a disturbed expression on her face. Rude sighed, "Damn. Looks like we're gonna have to babysit." Happy laughed and Knowledge smiled and shook her head.

"She strikes!!" Beast Boy cried.

"Moving on, when should we meet up with everyone? Or should we just wait for Raven's call?"

"We should just go find Wisdom. If Raven shows up, that's where she'd be."

"Even if she's not there, Wisdom can at least tell us what to do from here."

Knowledge looked at Happy sharply, "Wisdom isn't in charge, ya know? She's not the queen. It's a collaborative effort, taking care of Raven."

"Well, I know that, but I'm just saying—"

"You're just suggesting that because she's the 'wisest' that makes her the 'smartest'."

"No; we all know YOU'RE the smartest, Knowledge. You make that abundantly clear. Happy was just suggesting we talk to her before we make any decision on what to do about…that." Rude pointed to Beast Boy, who had transformed himself into an ostrich and was now stomping about, squawking loudly, before he plunged his head into the dirt. All three girls sighed and hung their heads in unison.

"Let's go find Wisdom," Knowledge mumbled, and Rude and Happy nodded.

* * *

The cabin was dark when Raven awoke. She swallowed the scream that was left over from her nightmare. She blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the figures in the dark. It was that state between states, where your imagination still over powers logic, when a chair is a villain in disguise and the wind is a symphony of screams in the night. Raven tried to remember where she was; flashes of hot chocolate, warm blankets, and tears filled her head.

"Wisdom," she whispered.

Curtains from the window about the sink were drawn back suddenly, and Wisdom's silhouette was revealed.

"Yes?"

Raven sat up on the couch, and kicked her blanket off of her. Her head throbbed a bit, as she swung her legs over the edge. Raven groaned, rubbing her temples. "What happened?"

"When? After we talked? Well, you were tired after our discussion. So, I let you sleep. How do you feel?"

"Awful. I feel like I did sleep, but….My head still hurts."

Wisdom took a kettle down from the cabinets, and began filling it with water.

"Tea might help. You'll need the energy."

Raven sighed, clearly irritated, "Beast Boy. Maybe he'swhat's causing this headache. Close the curtains, please, the light isn't helping." There was a candle on the mantle of the fire place, which Raven lit after dragging herself off of the couch. Wisdom placed the kettle on the stove, and did as she was told, then proceeded to get out small tea cups. They were painted a dark shade of green, almost black, and were of a traditional Asian style. She smiled and examined one. "Perhaps," she murmured, placing it on its matching plate. Raven glared at her suspiciously. Wisdom blinked at her, face blank except for that small and slightly irritating smile; although, the "irritating" bit was partly due to Raven's migraine, which didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Raven opened her mouth to ask her what the hell was so funny, but a voice for off in the distance stopped her. Her heart leapt in her chest and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I really don't think this is necessary. Hello! Earth to anyone! You guys let me walk last time!!!" The voice whined.

Raven floated over toward the window at the front of the cabin. She drew back the curtain and slowly peaked through.

Rude, Knowledge, and Happy were all walking toward the cabin, Beast Boy hovered above them, surrounded by a black orb of magic.

"Last time," Happy giggled, "there were more of us, aaand Raven wasn't here. We don't know where she is now, and besides," she flew up alongside Beast Boy, circling him, "this is much more fun! So chill out BB, and enjoy the ride!"

Raven stepped back, letting the curtains fall into place. She sighed and closed her eyes, her head pounded. She walked around the couch, picked up her blanket, folded it, and started walking toward the back bedroom. Wisdom floated toward her and held out her hands.

"Let me. The tea should be done soon." Raven handed the blanket to her. "The girls will want some. As for Beast Boy—"

"I think he'll have soy milk," Raven mumbled, staring at the ground. Wisdom's smile softened as she ducked her head down to catch Raven's eye. Raven looked at her helplessly.

"He's not our enemy, you know? Perhaps we shouldn't fight the ones who care the most about us. If you keep worrying over just the sight of him, we will never be able to work together to fix this little problem of ours." Wisdom turned and took the blanket back to the bedroom. Raven watched her go, blew out the only light in the room, and reluctantly went to prepare herself for the invasion.

The three emotions had released Beast Boy, but quickly wished they hadn't. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran toward the cabin, screaming something that sounded an awful lot like "Freedom!!!!". Just as he opened the door, the kettle whistled loudly. The sudden hiss frightened him, and he jumped about 5 feet in the air, a small squeak escaping his lips.

"Very smooth," a voice spoke dryly in the darkness. Beast Boy recovered and crossed his arms.

"How was I supposed to know you were making tea," he smirked, "Wisdom?" Wisdom flipped on the light switch near her on the wall.

"How did you know that wasn't Raven?" Knowledge asked, walking into the room, Rude following behind her.

"Because he's awesome. Duh!" Happy floated over to the couch and flopped down on it with a soft sort of thud.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy grinned, "What she said!" Raven was pouring tea into the four tiny teacups.

"Do you want something to drink?" She was careful as she spoke, but she couldn't figure out why exactly. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt sick. It almost felt like panic, but not quite so terrifying. It was like butterflies in her stomach; butterflies with submachine guns. Oh yes and there was that headache.....

"Raven!"

All the lights in the cabin were flickering, and the tea in the kettle was boiling, making it whistle on the counter in front of her. Raven gasped, and tried to calm herself. "Sorry," she mumbled.

What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, walking toward her, confused and worried. Raven had her back to him and slowly look over her shoulder, like people always do in those cheesy horror movies just as the big bad boogieman is about to get them.

"Stop." Four letters, one word, easily ignorable, but Beast Boy knew Raven, and when Raven tells you to stop, you stop. She pressed herself closer to the cabinets as she turned to fully face the group. Everyone was looking at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. _'Am I okay?'_She thought about it— really concentrating. She closed her eyes, gripping the countertop until her knuckles were white.

Beast Boy took another step forward, hand outstretched. Wisdom stuck out her arm, stopping him with a hand on his chest. Her eyes never left Raven's face. Beast Boy looked back at Happy, Rude, and Knowledge, and found them watching Raven with the same intensity.

Raven searched her soul. She searched with that part of herself that knew her body in all aspects. She grew still, so still.

And then it happened.

The power hit her and the pain was immediate and very, very real.

Power, such power.

Something was not right. Something was missing. Someone was missing. No, not missing. Fading. Dying. Who was it? Which emotion?

The world was spinning, and Raven collapsed to the floor. Beast Boy rushed past Wisdom, "Raven!"

Raven's breathing was sharp and panicked. She held her head between her arms, and curled into a ball on the floor, her muscles tensing up from her neck downward. Raven felt like she was dying. Her heart was beating against her chest, and her vision was going in and out of clarity, and still her head throbbed. A moment came where there was nothing. There was a stillness in her for a brief moment. A small minute where she saw nothing, heard nothing.

Nothing, except for a sinister laughter.

A laughter she swore to herself she'd never hear again.

Raven struggled on the ground, and forced her voice to work.

She spoke through clenched teeth,

"Malchior."


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 13

Death is peaceful.

Murder…

Murder is not.

Taking a life is never peaceful.

Malchior's laughter filled Timid's realm. She hadn't even felt him come through the portal. She should have felt him. Why didn't she feel him?

He's stronger now. He's been studying.

The spell's power rocketed through all the realms. The force of it made the ground quake, even in Wisdom's realm, which was furthest from the attack. It was an attack. Not a fight. A fight would imply there was something she could have done to prevent the situation.

Raven stared at the tiled kitchen floor of Wisdom's cabin, but could not see it. All she saw was Timid's realm falling apart around her. It felt as if he were destroying her, and therefore destroying a piece of Raven. A small, quiet, yet essential piece of Raven's soul was fading, and there was nothing she could do.

Wisdom, Happy, Knowledge, and Rude all dropped to their knees, each crying out in pain and anguish. Beast Boy looked up from Raven to see Happy as he'd never seen her; tears ran down her face, as she convulsed off the couch and onto the floor, then crawled toward Raven. The ground shook still, as did the girl in his arms. As Beast Boy held her tight, a feeling of uselessness washed over him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since the day his first love gave her life for the Titans.

The end was as sudden as the beginning. One second everything around him was trembling, and the next all was still and silent. That is, everything except for Raven, whose shoulders were still shaking. Rude, Wisdom, Happy, and Knowledge looked between the four of them. A smile was on Happy's face, a lie masking her confusion and horror. "That was weird. Wonder what happened." Wisdom and Knowledge locked eyes and Knowledge nodded.

"You know what happened," she said to Happy, "You can feel it as well as the rest of us. Something's missing. She's missing. She's gone."

"No one is ever truly gone, so long as memory remains."

"We don't need proverbs today, Wisdom," Rude started to stand, "we need answers." She held her hand down to help Wisdom up, but then thought about it. She stared at her hand, as Wisdom took it graciously. "I've never done that before…" Knowledge stood, as did Happy. She looked down at Beast Boy and the woman he cradled,

"Raven?"

Beast Boy had gone back to worrying over Raven, rubbing her back in hopes he was helping in some way. Actions such as that were always somewhat amusing to Knowledge. They're instinctual. After a great tragedy, people seem to be drawn to one another for comfort, and people you once thought to be strong may prove to be weak. Strength is found among the meek, and some show that comfort can be found even in minute actions. Be it a hug, or a hand on your shoulder, or even soft promising murmurs reassuring you that everything will be okay, even when it's not, humans try their hardest to help people they barely know in anyway they can.

Knowledge sighed and knelt beside Raven. Happy still smiled and placed her hand on Raven's and held it tight. It was cold.

"How did he escape?" Raven's voice was hoarse. That happens sometimes when you've been screaming. Funny, Raven didn't remember screaming.

"We don't know," Rude said, crossing her arms. "But at least we know he's here," she looked at Wisdom, "and we know what he's after."

Wisdom's face was calm as she spoke, "We don't have much time."

Knowledge tried to move Beast Boy's arms, but he held Raven tighter.

"Beast Boy."

"No. I need to know what's going on." There was a look in Beast Boy's eyes, a certain determination that people get when the ones they love are in trouble and they don't know how or why, but they'll be damned if someone else is gonna stop them from doing everything in their power to help. Beast Boy had always been the one to make jokes and to have fun, but Raven was a friend—his friend, and as such he was obligated to take care of her.

Knowledge placed a hand over Beast Boy's, looked into his emerald eyes and saw a stubbornness that was both unexpected and yet eerily familiar. "Let her go, Beast Boy. We're losing time, and we've got to get you and Raven out of here."

"Beast Boy, move."

Rude quickly walked to Raven, and she and Knowledge took her from Beast Boy, all the while coaxing her to stand with them. They placed her arms around both their shoulders, supporting her with hands around her waist. Beast Boy stood with them and took Raven's face between his hands. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was steady. She was still so cold. He ducked his head down a little to get a better look, rubbing his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered.

Rude watched Beast Boy and then looked to Wisdom. Wisdom nodded to her, and called for Happy.

"You and I will go to investigate," she looked to the others. "You head to The Gateway, and get her out of here. Beast Boy," He looked at her like a child, his eyes were a little wider than normal; he was frightened and shaken. "You'll need to keep her awake. Tell the others to search for the Seorsum Curse. Can you do that?" Wisdom smiled at him, and grabbed Happy's hand. The two of them started toward the door.

"Wait!" Beast Boy ran to the open doorframe just as the two girls flew into the sky. He shouted after them, "I still don't get what the hell is going on! What happened to Raven?"

Knowledge said, "There's no time, Beast Boy. Once you tell the others what to search for, then all can be explained, but right now," he looked over his shoulder, and saw Rude and Knowledge had started hovering so as not to drag Raven, "we must hurry." Raven's head hung, but the grip she had on the hood of Rude's cloak said she was awake. Beast Boy swallowed and nodded. He moved back into the room and out of the doorway. Rude and Knowledge floated out through the doorway. Beast Boy sighed and grabbed a hold of the door handle. As he stepped outside of the cabin, and slowly closed the door, he gave one last glance into the dark room. The tea still sat in cups on the countertop, probably cold by now, and Beast Boy had a quick mental flash of what could have been; he and the girls, sitting on the couch, talking and maybe even laughing a little. It was a pretty picture, but he had a feeling he'd never get to admire it.

"Beast Boy."

He closed his eyes and shut the door. Beast Boy turned to the girls, who were now hovering above him.

"Let's go," Rude commanded.

Beast Boy nodded and shifted into an eagle. He flew into the sky, circled the girls, and the four of them took off in the opposite direction as Wisdom and Happy.


	14. Headaches

Chapter 14

The realm was gone. Quite literally, Wisdom and Happy found Timid's realm was just gone. Once they flew through the portal, both girls halted in the air. Never had they experienced such an immense darkness. It was a place of no stars, no sight, no sound; it was nothingness, terrifying and strong. Wisdom reached backward and hit something solid. It was cool and yet oddly warmer than the surrounding atmosphere. They say space is cold; apparently, so was Raven's mind. As she felt the thing, her fingers ran over small distinct humps in the metal material. It was gateway. Wisdom sighed in relief and whispered,

"Happy?"

It's funny how people do that. Perhaps it's due to the intimacy promised by the night, forcing voices to be silenced and motion to be stilled. After all, when the world is silent whispers become screams and the soft brush of fabric echoes in the blackness, and you never know who or what might be listening.

"Yes?" Happy whispered back.

"I'm touching the gateway, can you find my hand?"

Happy reached to her left, where Wisdom had been and found nothing. She leaned a little, searching further, and again found nothing. Panic struck then, which was odd for Happy. She had never been bothered enough to panic. "I can't find you!" Happy swung around to where Wisdom used to be. They hadn't realized they had been slowly drifting from each other ever since they entered the realm, which would explain why the gateway was further away than Wisdom remembered.

"Happy, focus. You can hear me, and you can sense me. Focus. Panic only leads to more chaos. Just…pretend we're playing Marco Polo. Timid's realm will be the pool, and you can be It, okay?"

Happy closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, even though she knew she would be just as blind with her eyes open. Darkness just isn't so scary when you're in control of it.

"Mhm…M-Marco?"

"Polo," Wisdom's voice was steady and peaceful. In truth, she was frightened too, but time has shown the world that individual panic can be controlled, where as public panic can only create more problems. It's why a mother will always try to stay posed and strong for her children, a CEO of a corporation will never let his employees see his weaknesses, and the leaders of the world put on a brave face, even when they know we're all going to Hell.

"Marco?"

"Polo."

Happy quickly found she could sense her after all. Butterflies tickled her stomach and she giggled,

"Marco!"

Her voice was growing louder, Wisdom noticed. Or perhaps she was just getting closer. Wisdom smiled and answered the call.

The two girls' fingers touched first, a simple brush of flesh. Happy squealed as her fingers laced with Wisdom's, and Wisdom laughed. She pulled happy closer to her until they could lock arms.

"You found me," she smiled.

"We found each other," Happy giggled loudly.

The small burst of victory was short lived, and Wisdom sighed.

"The realm is gone, and I'm sorry to say she is too. She would have heard our voices."

"Then what do we do?"

"We find the other girls. Raven and Beast Boy have to get out before…"

"Before the spell destroys this place," Happy finished for her. "We know what the spell does, but Wisdom…What's going to happy to Raven? I mean we were created in order to—"

"I know."

Wisdom pulled Happy and herself through the gateway. They were back in Anger's realm safe and sound. "I'm not sure what will happen to her, but Beast Boy now knows what he's up against. We must have faith in him." She smiled at Happy, knowing she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ha. Believe in Beast Boy? What a joke."

The two girls looked to their left, where Anger was walking toward them. "He can't do this, Wisdom. I don't care how much he's grown since we last faced Malchior, he's still an idiot. Knowing him, he'll just make it worse, and besides," she smirked, "the titans couldn't face Malchior without Raven's help before. What if she's too…"Anger chuckled to herself a bit, "_emotionally damaged _to be of any use? Chaos will ensue, and, as beautiful as that would be, I'd rather be ruling than be ruled."

Wisdom frowned and Happy stuck her tongue out at her.

"As soon as the team knows what they're facing, they can beat it. Don't be so mean!"

"How can I be anything else?!"

"Well, you do have my chakra. So, strictly speaking, you could be friendlier!" Happy smiled. Anger balled her hands into fists and stopped in front of them.

"Don't make me hit you," she hissed.

"Anger, please. We don't need this right now." Wisdom interrupted her, staring intently. Then Anger understood.

"Is she…"

"She's gone. Yes. So if you could please restrain yourself, and show a little compassion."

Anger scoffed, "Do you not know who I am, oh insightful one?!"  
Wisdom's face was back to its usual peacefulness, and she placed a hand on Anger's shoulder, who just stared at it as if she could peel the flesh off of her. "Right now we need to get everyone together and prepare for what's happening. We don't have time to ask what ifs. The next attack will hit at random, and it would be best if we all were together when it happens."

"Fuck that!" Anger shrugged off Wisdom's hand and took a step back. "We're all going to disappear, Wisdom, and I'm not going to sit around, holding everyone's hand, waiting for the end."

Happy smiled, "But I like holding hands!"

"Shut it!" Anger shouted, "I swear if you open your mouth one more time I'll—"

Wisdom took a step toward Anger, "I admit it is unwise to give up, but Blind Rage can never hope to find a solution. If we stick together we have a greater chance of keeping communication open for Raven; a greater chance of keeping Raven stable."

"Stable?! Wisdom, **we're** not even stable. Raven's emotions are being eliminated one by one! This spell kills you from the inside out; it destroys your mind. There is _**nothing**_ that will keep Raven stable!" Anger back tracked, shaking her head and laughing manically. "And I'm not gonna let you guys try to control me or hold me back. You say stable but what you mean is calm! She needs **me **to stay focused now. **I **will take over as she gets more frustrated and lost. **I** will drive her to find answers, and **I** will control how we handle this!" Anger took a heated step toward Wisdom with every statement. Wisdom stood her ground.

"Like you controlled things when he first corrupted Raven?"

"You better hold your tongue before I cut it out."

"Stop this madness." Happy spoke softly, a small smile on her face. Wisdom and Anger looked at her. Happy's smile remained plastered to her face as tiny tears welled in her eyes. "Anger, you had a chance to be in control when Malchior taught us the dark magic, and you let it consume her." Anger crossed her arms, but Happy continued, "You can't fight the blackness without us." She giggled a little half-heartedly, "It's a statistical improbability."

The site was heart wrenching. Happy can be almost a child at times. That is her essence, her purpose. She's the glimmer of hope in Raven, a tiny start thriving in Raven's dark mind. To see such a gem overwhelmed by the Knowledge of what was happening, to see her struggling to hold on to any hope at all, was nearly tragic. After all, it's hard to believe in much of anything when logic keeps screaming, _'Impossible, impossible, impossible.'_

A soft rumble growled under their feet. Happy, Wisdom, and Anger held their breath for a moment, waiting. When nothing more happened, Wisdom sighed and looked at Anger, who averted her eyes.

"We don't have time for this. You know that."

Happy smiled, "We know you're scared—"

Anger's eyes shot to her, and Happy took a cautious step back.

"I. Am not. Scared."

"Yes you are," Wisdom sighed, "And that's fine. We all are. Even Happy." Happy nodded. "Only a fool thinks he has nothing to be afraid of." Anger snarled at her, and her eyes glowed a full bright red, surrounding the cornea and then through the rest of her eyes. She lifted herself into the air, wind swirling around her, creating a sort of tornado. Wisdom shouted, "Anger, calm yourself!" A quick bolt of force hit Anger hard, pushing her back. The power created a wave of air around Wisdom's feet, blowing her cape softly around her. Happy's face showed pure shock, and Anger's eyes went back to merely having a slight ruby hue. "We are all frightened," The wind settled and everything was still again, "which is why we must ban together. You are not a fool, Anger, so please," she smiled, "stop acting like one." Anger sighed, but continued to glare at the ground. Happy giggled,

"Oh boy, a ride!"

Wisdom shouted over the noise of the crumbling earth.

"Anger?"

"It's not me!" She shouted back. Wisdom and Happy lifted off the ground together, "What's going on?!"

Wisdom closed her eyes,

"It's the spell! We must—" Suddenly, she dropped to the ground and cried out.

"What's wr—" Anger and Happy fell together.

* * *

As the three emotions lay on the ground, screeching as the power of the spell rode them, Raven gasped in the arms of Knowledge.

"Raven?"

Rude halted along side Knowledge, ducking down to get a better view of Raven.

"What is it?"

"She made a noise."

Beast Boy, who was now in the form of a crow, shifted back in front of them.

"Rae?"

She grunted, hunching over, and she began to shake.

"Shit." Rude hissed. Knowledge laid Raven on the stone path, securing her shoulders to the ground as the rest of Raven's body convulsed. As her eyes rolled back, Raven's breathing changed and she began to choke, while Knowledge struggled to keep her still.

"She's having a freaking seizure!" Knowledge unhooked Raven's cloak with one hand and spoke quickly to Beast Boy, "I need you too help me."

Beast Boy stared at Raven as she shook, more helpless than he'd ever seen her.

"What?" His eyes were wide, his face pale.

"Beast Boy, focus! Come here and hold her down!"

Beast Boy did as he was told, and pushed Raven back to the ground. Knowledge crawled to Raven's side and grabbed her jaw. Slowly, she pried open Raven's mouth.

"At' a girl…" Rude whispered, kneeling down beside Raven.

Knowledge took a deep breath before shoving two pale fingers into Raven's mouth, holder her tongue out of her throat. Raven's breathing was still staggered.

"Beast Boy, do you see what I'm doing?" He nodded. "Okay, this is obviously because of the spell, which means soon Rude and I will have a similar attack. You must turn her on her side when that happens, it's imperative that you keep **her** safe, and you must—" Knowledge coughed and doubled over. Rude cried out, clutching her abdomen, and fell on her side.

Beast Boy sad for a moment—just a short moment of assessing the situation. He could not hear Knowledge and Rude screaming. He could not feel Raven's body shake or the cool sweat beginning to condense at the base of her neck. He was not aware of these things, and for a moment a single selfish thought crossed his mind.

_Why me?_


	15. Answers or Lack Thereof

**Chapter 15: Answers**

The sun was just coming up over Titans Tower. The garage was empty, tools sprawled out on Cyborg's work table. He'd been in a hurry to get out of there. No time to clean up. In the living room, books were left open on the floor, but most were stacked in piles of useful or not. The reading had stalled for the time being, because the readers were momentarily distracted. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were huddled around their kitchen table. Robin stood, arms crossed, next to Cyborg who looked stoic to say the least. Starfire sat in a chair across from the boys and next to a girl, who clung tightly to her grey cloak around her. The girl's hood cast a shadow, though the effort was irrelevant. The titans were very familiar with her face. They were not, however, familiar with seeing tears fall from the eyes of that face. A tea pot whistled from the stove, and the girl jumped a little in her seat.

"I'll get it," Starfire smiled. She poured the girl a cup of tea, while the boys continued to stare in silence. "There you go." Starfire smiled again, trying her best to hide her worry.

"Raven," Robin started. The girl did not look up. "We need to know what happened. We need you to talk to us. Where is Beast Boy?"

The girl mumbled, "Trapped. Darkness. Gone. It's all gone." She looked up then; her eyes showed a little too much white as she spoke quickly, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I don't know where he came from. I was so scared. I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I already hate myself." Her voice broke into a sob as she finished, and Starfire rubbed the girl's back wearily. This was not the first time their guest had broken down.

"Robin…" Starfire looked at him, and the two shared a moment of understanding. Something had gone terribly wrong. Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm and walked away from the table.

Cyborg said, "What's going on, man? Why is Raven crying like that?"

"That's not Raven."

Robin and Cyborg looked back to find Starfire whispering to the Non-Raven, trying to calm her. The girl was looking at her tea cup. Her body was still shaking a little.

A clap sounded above them, and this time everyone jumped.

Cyborg whispered, "Not again."

Things moved quickly then. Robin and Cyborg took off toward the door; Robin stopping only for a second to look at Starfire, who was standing now.

"Stay here!" He shouted before running after Cyborg.

The boys ran upstairs, around the corner, and down the long hallway to Raven's room. Robin and Cyborg slowed as they reached the door. Cyborg took his place against the wall across from the threshold, his arm shifting silently into a cannon. He aimed for the doorway, nodding at Robin. Robin lay flat against the wall beside the door as it opened, and Cyborg crept into the dark room.

"There's another body in here, other than that the room's clear."

Robin came into the room switching on the light, and fought to keep a composed face. The body looked just like the girl downstairs did when the Titans heard the first clap; she lay beside the dresser, unmoving. Cyborg's arm went back to normal as he picked up the green cloaked Raven. "You're not gonna believe this, man, but I think I know what's going on," Cyborg said looking down at the girl in his arms. "I know her."

Robin looked up at Cyborg, "You know she's not Raven, right?"

Cyborg still stared down. He spoke hurriedly, "No, she is Raven. Well, a part of her anyway. That's why the one downstairs looks familiar too. It all makes sense now!" Cyborg rushed out of Raven's room, Robin calling after him, "Cyborg, stop!" He ran ahead and caught Cyborg's arm right as he rounded the corner. "Explain."

Cyborg said, "All I know is BB and I saw this one and the girl downstairs when we got sucked into Raven's mirror the first time. This one," Cyborg nodded down to the girl, "is really tough. She's like the tomboy side of Raven that kicks ass during a fight. The other one is all weepy all the time. I guess she's the depressing side of Raven or something. Point is, Robin, they ARE Raven. They're just not all of her." Cyborg frowned at Robin, "I just don't know how the heck they got out."

Robin shook his head, "I don't know." He looked at the girl, "Let's hope she does." With that, the two boys ran down the stairwell.

* * *

The episode couldn't have lasted for more than a few minutes. Beast Boy had heard, during a tragedy, minutes have a way of pretending to be hours, but he'd never believed it until then. Raven eventually stopped shaking; however she did not wake up. Beast Boy did the only thing he could think off. He kept moving. It's remarkable, the determination you get when you really care for someone who needs you. It's that same determination that let's ninety pound grannies lift massive cars to save their grand-babies, and allows Beast Boy to get Knowledge, Raven, and Rude on his back in the form of a tiger. Beast Boy glanced back Raven with his tiger eyes. _'Please wake up, Rae._' He thought, before he raced off again. He hadn't been running for long, but The Gateway was in sight now, and Beast Boy felt a leap in his stomach. Somehow he just _knew_ that everything would be better once they were both out of Raven's mind. _'Not to mention, I haven't gotten a chance to use the restroom in a really long time,'_ he thought. And that did it. Once he thought about how bad he had to go, it became impossible to hold it in any longer. _'Damn it!' _Beast Boy halted, and looked back again. '_Well, they are all still asleep. Maybe I can just go here and run away real fast. She won't notice later, right?'_ Beast Boy swallowed hard, lifted his back right leg and—

"Don't you dare."

Beast Boy let out a little tiger yelp and froze. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. Raven glared back at him, with only one eye open, which was impressive. "If you pee right now, I swear I'll find the strength to kill you."

Beast Boy hung his head and lowered to the ground. Raven slowly crawled off of his back, pulling Knowledge with her, who groaned. Beast Boy shifted quickly back to himself, catching Rude in his arms. He laid her down beside Knowledge, and looked at Raven. She was still frowning at him as she sat. Beast Boy opened his mouth to explain, but Raven held up her hand, silencing him. "I don't want to hear it. My head hurts and I'm tired." She sighed and looked ahead toward The Gateway, "But at least we're close." Beast Boy sat down beside her to rest, and Raven looked at him and then at her hands in her lap. "Beast Boy, I...It was smart of you to keep moving. Glad you didn't screw things up anymore than you already have."

Beast Boy smiled a little, "Is that your way of saying 'thank you'?" Raven continued to stare at her hands, suddenly uncomfortable, and Beast Boy's smile grew, "You're welcome, Rae."

"Whatever," she grumbled, trying to stand. Beast Boy moved quickly, grabbing her hand to pull her up. "I could have done it myself." She glared at him.

"No you couldn't." He frowned.

"Whatever."

"It's okay to accept help sometimes, Raven."

"You would say that, considering you can't do anything on your own."

"Oh, like how I saved your butt back there?" Beast Boy yelled. "I could have just left you to your little seizure and gotten myself out. I didn't have to carry your unconscious body all the way over here."

Raven let her anger fill her. She liked the comfort she found in the heat. "Well, sorry for being such a burden to you." Raven retorted.

"Will both of you shut up?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked down. Rude was lying on her back, rubbing her temples. "Jesus, what a headache. What are you even arguing about?"

"Nothing." Raven and Beast Boy said together.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Knowledge murmured, sitting up.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Rude said.

Knowledge ignored her, looking at Raven and Beast Boy, "How long have we been out for?"

Beast Boy answered, "I don't know really. Not that long I guess. Long enough for me to get you guys here." He gestured behind him, then looked at Raven. She avoided his gaze.

"The Gate, huh? Good job, Short Stop." Rude smirked. She looked at Knowledge, "End of the line, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Knowledge stood, "It's up to you two now. This is as far as we go." She held her hand out to Beast Boy, who shook it. "We wish you the best, Beast Boy. Take care of her."

"I don't need taking care of." Raven stared at Knowledge. "I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'm telling you to gather everyone and stay together. It'll be easier to keep everyone in check that way. I don't need any more fights in here. Is that clear?"

Rude and Knowledge said, "Understood." Rude sat up, "Beast Boy," He looked at her. "Don't screw up."

He smiled, "I'll try."

"Raven," Knowledge said, "You realize you must tell the Titans what is happening. That Malchior has escaped, and what he has done." Raven nodded, hovering above the stone path. Beast Boy shifted into an eagle. Knowledge said, "Godspeed."

Beast Boy cawed and flew off toward The Gateway, Raven trailing not far behind.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to get another one out as soon as I can.


End file.
